Tormenta en el Reino
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: El reino del Bosque Negro sufre un golpe de estado. Hay un traidor entre ellos y Legolas debe encontrarlo antes de que lo mate a él y a su padre, el rey
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Llevaba despertándose cuatro noches seguidas por la misma pesadilla. Le temblaba el cuerpo de la impresión y su habitación estaba fría y con el aire cargado. Todavía estaba oscuro, pues era poco después de la medianoche, pero ya no podía dormir más. Se levantó de su enorme cama y fue hasta la mesa que tenía en la habitación. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió en tres grandes tragos. Aun así no dejó de sentirse intranquilo.

Tras ponerse su túnica de noche dorada, el rey del Bosque Negro salió hacia la habitación de su hijo. No se sorprendió al ver que Legolas estaba profundamente dormido, pues debía de estar exhausto. Ahora el príncipe tenía una agenda muy apretada durante el día, pues ahora era el príncipe heredero en lugar de Keldarion, que había navegado a Valinor hacía un año.

Al sentarse en la cama al lado del único hijo que le quedaba, Thranduil no pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello dorado con cariño. Pero Legolas tenía unos sentidos muy agudos y se despertó de inmediato para mirar al rey, confundido.

"¿Padre? –preguntó, sentándose-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?"

Thranduil sonrió.

"No te alarmes, Legolas. Todo está bien."

"Oh –Legolas lo observó fijamente. Los ojos de Thranduil estaban un poco rojos y parecía estar muy cansado. Sus hombros normalmente orgullosos estaban caídos-. ¿Y tú estás bien?"

Thranduil sonrió.

"Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Solo quería ver cómo te fue… después del día ajetreado que tuviste hoy."

Legolas sabía que su padre le ocultaba algo, pero no quería presionarlo más.

"¿Ajetreado? Yo no lo llamaría así. ¡Más bien fue una locura! ¿Te imaginas cuántas quejas recibí hoy por los problemas que tenemos con la reserva de lechugas? ¡Toneladas! ¡¿Lechuga?! –el príncipe suspiró-. Entiendo que mi deber puede ser desafiante… ¡pero esto es una locura!"

Legolas hizo una mueca cuando su padre se echó a reír.

"Sí, padre. Lechuga. Nuestra gente no está contenta con la cosecha de este año. Dicen que se echa a perder demasiado deprisa. A lo mejor el agua de la fuente está en mal estado."

"Entiendo la preocupación de nuestra gente, pues la lechuga es uno de nuestros principales alimentos, junto con el pan y la fruta –dijo Thranduil-. Veré qué puedo hacer. Tal vez habría que comprobar la fuente y ver si pasa algo con ella. Bien. ¿Necesitas decirme algo más?"

Legolas ya no tenía sueño, así que le dijo a su padre lo que había hecho ese día.

"Recibí un informe de una de nuestras patullas. Encontraron huellas de extraños en el bosque."

"¿Huellas? ¿De enanos?"

"No. Por extraño que parezca, pertenecían a una tropa de elfos."

Thranduil se quedó pensativo.

"¿De elfos, dices? ¿De dónde? Solo hemos recibido visitantes de Lamaris últimamente."

"Todavía está bajo investigación, padre –respondió Legolas-. Los guardias me mandarán un informe en cuanto lo tengan."

"Bien –Thranduil asintió-. ¿Y qué fue la conmoción que oí esta tarde en las mazmorras?"

Legolas se rio.

"Lord Cayel no encontraba a sus nietos. Los guardias y yo lo vimos saliendo de las mazmorras, y entonces me dijo que la última vez que los habían visto estaban jugando en la entrada del calabozo y había ido a buscarlos allí. Nos unimos a él y buscamos durante dos horas, pero no pudimos encontrarlos. Al final nos enteramos de que los elflings estaban jugando en la casa del árbol de detrás de su casa, ¡¿puedes creerlo?!"

El rey se puso rígido.

"¿Las mazmorras no están cerradas?"

Legolas sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Te acuerdas de cuando los orcos tomaron el palacio? Rompieron el candado y nunca lo reparamos. Haré que alguien se encargue de eso."

"Deberíamos haber resuelto eso hace tiempo, y debemos hacerlo antes de que otro niño inocente se convierta en una víctima… como un elfling que yo me sé" –dijo Thranduil, mirándolo fijamente.

Legolas gimió.

"¡Por favor, no me lo recuerdes! ¡Todavía tengo pesadillas con eso!"

Cuando tenía quinientos años y solo era un niño pequeño lleno de curiosidad, Legolas se había perdido en las mazmorras al ir allí solo. Cuando lo encontraron estaba débil por el cansancio y el hambre tras una semana entera encerrado en la oscuridad… y el rey había cerrado la entrada después del incidente. Las mazmorras casi nunca se usaban desde entonces.

Padre e hijo hablaron un poco más. Thranduil le contó sobre el largo día que había tenido con los visitantes de Lamaris, pero no le dijo nada del nuevo tratado sobre las fronteras que le habían propuesto, pues Legolas estaba empezando a quedarse adormilado. Los problemas importantes debían discutirse con la mente clara y el espíritu alerta.

Legolas parecía estar a punto de colapsar y bostezó sin darse cuenta a mitad de una frase.

"Oops. Lo siento" –dijo, medio dormido.

"Vuelve a dormir. No debería haberte despertado después del día agotador que tuviste" –dijo Thranduil mientras lo cubría con las sábanas hasta los hombros. Todavía sonriendo, Legolas se durmió al instante.

El rey lo observó, con sentimientos entremezclados. Quería hablarle a su hijo de las pesadillas que tenía, pero Legolas tenía demasiado en mente ya. Solo sería una carga. El príncipe había dejado de tener hacía poco sus propias pesadillas sobre lo que le habían hecho los orcos hacía varios meses. Las crueles criaturas lo habían torturado y Legolas estuba a punto de morir cuando lo rescataron.

Thranduil se puso en pie y salió al balcón. El cielo se estaba iluminando, pues estaba a punto de amanecer. Un nuevo día comenzaba, y tras él vendría la noche… y los malos sueños volverían a perseguirlo.

xxxxxxx

"Ya veo que has reparado el candado" –dijo lord Cayel.

Acababa de bajar a las mazmorras para ver cómo iban. Legolas supervisaba todo y dio su aprobación al ver la calidad del mecanismo de cierre que los guardias estaban instalando.

El príncipe se giró hacia el elfo mayor y se inclinó ligeramente a pesar de ser el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro. Cayel era mayor que él, casi de la edad de Thranduil, y le habían enseñado siempre a ser cortés con los mayores.

"Sí, ningún elfling volverá a perderse aquí… como hice yo hace doscientos años" –se rio Legolas.

Cayel también se rio. Entonces Legolas se giró hacia uno de los guardias que se le había acercado. El príncipe escuchaba con atención lo que le contaba sobre el cierre antes de aceptar las llaves que le dio.

Legolas nunca vio el brillo extraño en los ojos de Cayel ni sus puños apretados.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Thranduil sacudió la cabeza, expresando su desacuerdo.

"No, no puedo aceptar eso."

Pero la delegación de Lamaris no se rindió.

"Pero mi señor Thranduil, este nuevo trato te daría el derecho a gobernar en las planicies cerca de las Montañas Nubladas y en la mayoría del río Anduin. Es una buena oferta, mi señor. Mis compañeros de Lamaris te darán lo que quieras."

"Y a cambio quieres la mitad de mis bosques" –Thranduil se enfadaba cada vez más, pues los elfos de Lamaris eran muy persistentes.

"Exactamente, mi señor. Solo la mitad de tus bosques."

"¿Solo la mitad? –Thranduil alzó las cejas-. ¿Comprendes que el bosque es nuestro legado y que lo heredamos de nuestros ancestros silvanos? ¿Sabes que es sagrado para nosotros?"

"Lo sabemos, mi señor, pero…"

"¿Y cómo se te ocurre pensar que os daríamos parte de él?"

"Pero mi señor, ¡el bosque es enorme! Aunque nos quedáramos con la mitad, no perderíais mucho…"

"Ahí es donde te equivocas. Lo protegemos para las generaciones futuras. Para mí, el bosque no es nuestro, sino de nuestros hijos. No es algo que pueda entregar libremente."

"Pero daríamos algo a cambio, mi señor. ¡Te ofrecemos las planicies de Galad y compartir nuestra zona del río Anduin!"

"No necesitamos las planicies y ya tenemos nuestro propio puerto de río. Por favor, volved y decid que lo siento, no puedo aceptar este trato."

El líder de la delegación de Lamaris inclinó la cabeza, a sabiendas de que había fallado la misión. Él y sus compañeros llevaban dos días intentando que Thranduil aceptara, pero el rey del Bosque Negro no se dejaba convencer.

"Muy bien, mi señor. Llevaré el mensaje."

Thranduil era un rey firme, pero no era cruel, sobre todo con los otros reinos élficos.

"Comprendo que tengáis problemas con los cultivos este año. Las planicies no son tan fértiles como hace varios cientos de años y quiero ayudar. Podemos daros comida, si nos dais algo a cambio."

"¿Y qué sería eso, mi señor?" –preguntó el líder, aliviado por la nueva sugerencia de Thranduil.

"Lo que te parezca apropiado. Aquí le damos buen uso a las armas y creo que vuestras mujeres son expertas en telas y diseño de ropas" –dijo Thranduil. Los elfos de Lamaris asintieron, halagados.

Justo en ese momento, el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro entró en la sala del trono. Legolas estaba cubierto de ceniza de la cabeza a los pies, de tal forma que ni siquiera se distinguía el color de su ropa. Thranduil suspiró al ver las expresiones de asombro de los elfos de Lamaris.

"Por el aspecto de mi hijo, creo que necesitamos urgentemente ropa nueva. Os presento a mi hijo Legolas, príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro… creo."

Legolas sonrió. Sus dientes blancos hacían contraste con la ceniza negra de su cara.

"Perdonadme por la intrusión… sobre todo en esta… err… condición" –los elfos de Lamaris seguían observándolo con los ojos como platos. Habían oído que el más joven de los príncipes era muy atractivo, pero ahora mismo parecía más bien un minero.

Thranduil se masajeó la sien.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo, Legolas?" –preguntó, casi temeroso de oír la respuesta.

"La chimenea de la cocina estaba bloqueada. El humo no podía salir, así que tuve que subir y limpiarla" –respondió Legolas, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de interés que atraía.

"¡¿Que tú qué?!" –a Thranduil iban a salírsele los ojos de las órbitas-. ¡¿Que trepaste por la chimenea?!"

"Err… sí…"

"¿Por qué tú? ¿No podía hacerlo otra persona?"

"Yo era el único que cabía en la chimenea y soy mucho más ágil. Los ayudantes de cocina tenían miedo de los lugares estrechos o eran demasiado grandes. Y, además, ya lo he hecho antes."

Thranduil cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. _¡Qué cosa más poco principesca! ¡¿Un príncipe heredero de deshollinador?! ¡Parece que todavía tengo que enseñarle algo de decoro!_

Cuando abrió los ojos, Thranduil vio que Legolas todavía le sonreía y que los otros elfos seguían mirando a su hijo. El rey no pudo evitar reírse, divertido.

Legolas sonrió aún más. _Bien. Al fin le he hecho reírse. Ahora solo necesito que se abra conmigo y me cuente qué lo lleva molestando varios días._

"En realidad, padre, venía a darte esto antes de distraerme en las cocinas" –Legolas se le acercó y le dio las llaves.

Thranduil las cogió y lo miró.

"Has cerrado las mazmorras."

Legolas asintió y luego se puso serio.

"Sí, y como estabas ocupado con los invitados fui a revisar la fuente. Hay algo extraño, el agua no es transparente como siempre lo ha sido. Está amarillenta. La lechuga no crece bien y he recibido informes de elflings enfermos. Pero no te preocupes, padre. Me encargaré de ello. Solo quería que lo supieras antes de ponerme a ello, así que me voy ya."

Cuando su hijo se inclinó y se dio la vuelta, Thranduil dijo:

"¿Legolas?"

El príncipe se detuvo.

"¿Sí?"

"Lávate primero."

Legolas se echó a reír y abandonó la sala. Thranduil carraspeó y sonrió, antes de decir:

"Bueno. Ya habéis conocido a mi hijo. Confiad en mí, es mi hijo."

Sus invitados se rieron suavemente al oír eso.

"Mi señor, ¿también tenéis problemas con los cultivos?" –preguntó uno de ellos.

"No estamos muy seguros de lo que ocurre. Acabamos de descubrirlo, pero tiene algo que ver con nuestro sistema de riego. Como mi hijo ha dicho, arreglará el problema enseguida."

Lo que el rey no sabía era que alguien estaba manipulando la sagrada fuente de agua del Bosque Negro…


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

"Ah, príncipe Legolas. Pasa, por favor –lo invitó lord Cayel. Tras asentir, Legolas entró en su casa. El príncipe se había dado un largo baño y ahora llevaba una túnica verde que resaltaba sus ojos plateados y el brillo de su cabello dorado-. ¿A qué debo el honor de la visita, su alteza?" –preguntó Cayel mientras conducía al príncipe hasta su estudio.

"Solo estoy haciendo una ronda, lord Cayel. Me han dicho que hay varios elflings enfermos y quiero averiguar si tiene algo que ver con el estado de la fuente –dijo Legolas-. ¿Cómo están tus nietos? ¿Se encuentran bien?"

Legolas había visitado varios hogares con elflings y la mayoría sufría el mismo mal: vómitos, diarrea y fiebre baja. Les había sugerido algunas hierbas a los padres preocupados, y aunque no estaban gravemente enfermos, el verlos tan débiles y con tanto malestar solo hizo que sus ganas de resolver el problema aumentaran.

Cayel sonrió.

"No te preocupes, su alteza. Mis nietos están bien. Parece que no se han visto afectados."

"Me alegro de oírlo –Legolas asintió-. Tu casa no está conectada a la fuente, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, su alteza. Paramos de usarla cuando mis hijos construyeron una reserva sobre nuestra casa. Preferimos el agua de lluvia."

Legolas se extrañó. Sonaba como si Cayel y su familia se negaran a usar la fuente del Bosque Negro por alguna razón. Cayel no era realmente un elfo del reino. Era uno de los nobles de Redwood, un pequeño reino de las Montañas Nubladas, pero llevaba ya más de cuatrocientos años en el Bosque Negro, después de casarse con una doncella de allí.

De repente, dos elflings entraron corriendo y riéndose mientras se perseguían. Legolas sonrió. _Los dos famosos demonios._ No pudo evitar recordar su propia infancia con Keldarion. Su hermano tenía varios cientos de años más que él, pero eso no había evitado que se lo pasaran bien juntos, a la vez que Keldarion se convertía en el protector de su hermano. _Todavía te echo de menos, Kel._

"¡Chicos! -sobresaltado, Legolas dio un salto cuando Cayel le gritó a sus nietos. Los niños se detuvieron en seco y lo miraron, ansiosos-. ¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no se corre en casa, sobre todo cuando hay invitados?" –los amonestó el elfo, mirando a los elflings y frunciendo el ceño.

Los niños se giraron hacia Legolas, dándose cuenta de que el príncipe estaba allí.

"Perdonadnos, su alteza, abuelo" –dijeron a la vez, inclinándose respetuosamente ante Legolas.

"¡A la habitación! ¡Los dos! ¡Y dejen de ser infantiles!" –ordenó Cayel.

 _¿Infantiles?_ Legolas observó a Cayel con desagrado ante la palabra que acababa de usar. _Son niños, después de todo. Así es como se comportan._ Pero como estaría fuera de lugar expresar su opinión, Legolas siguió en silencio.

Después de que los elflings se fueran, desanimados, Cayel volvió a prestarle atención a su invitado.

"¿Por dónde íbamos?"

"Bueno, en realidad debería irme ya. Mi padre y yo vamos a cenar con los elfos de Lamaris. Se van mañana por la mañana –Legolas se puso en pie-. Me alegro de que tus nietos estén bien, lord Cayel."

"Gracias por preocuparte, alteza –el elfo lo acompañó hasta la puerta-. Si hay algo que necesites que haga, dímelo. Me encantaría ayudar."

"Me alegro de oír eso. Hasta pronto."

Mientras Legolas se internaba en la luz del atardecer, la sonrisa de Cayel se volvió una mueca. Su cara adoptó una expresión llena de fiereza.

"Me encantaría ayudar."

xxxxxxxxx

Thranduil gritó al despertarse y se sentó de golpe en la cama. Jadeaba en busca de aire como si hubiera corrido cientos de leguas sin parar. El corazón le latía a toda prisa y estaba empapado de sudor.

"¿Padre?"

Thranduil se sobresaltó al oír a su hijo inesperadamente y se dio la vuelta para ver a Legolas sentado sobre el otro lado de la cama.

"¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí?"

Legolas se acercó y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros temblorosos de su padre.

"Sentí tu inquietud. ¿Tienes pesadillas?"

Thranduil bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado por ser descubierto en tal estado de debilidad. Sus papeles se habían invertido. Normalmente era el rey quien reconfortaba a su hijo después de las pesadillas. Tras frotarse los ojos cansados, Thranduil se rio sin ganas.

"Sueños estúpidos, eso es todo. No te preocupes."

Pero Legolas no se lo creyó.

"No, no son estúpidos o no estarías temblando de esta forma. Cuéntamelo, padre. ¿Qué sueñas? Y no me digas que no es nada, porque sé que llevas así varios días."

Thranduil miró al príncipe a los ojos y vio lo preocupado que estaba.

"Estaré bien. Solo son sueños."

"Solo son sueños –repitió Legolas-. ¿Entonces qué soñaste?"

"Déjalo, Legolas."

"No, no lo haré. Vamos, padre…"

"¡Dije que lo dejes!"

Legolas se alejó, herido, cuando el rey le habló de esa forma. Pero aun así se obligó a sonreír.

"Está bien, padre. No te presionaré más, pero si necesitas hablar siempre estaré ahí para escucharte."

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta, sintiéndose rechazado. Thranduil suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró tras él. Apoyó la cabeza en las manos y volvió a suspirar. _Muy bien, Thranduil. Tu hijo quiere ayudarte y tú lo rechazas._

Pero Thranduil sabía que nadie podía ayudarle. Y menos su hijo. Sus sueños querían decirle algo… pero no sabía el qué.

xxxxxxxxxx

Era por la mañana del día siguiente y Legolas estaba inmóvil delante de la fuente, pensando. No era una fuente ordinaria, sino que era parte del manantial sagrado del Bosque Negro que había brotado de la tierra hacía cientos de años. Formaba parte del sistema de agua del reino y suplía todas sus necesidades.

El agua seguía amarillenta y eso le hacía sentirse intranquilo. Esto nunca había pasado antes, así que algo malo ocurría. ¿Cómo podía el agua transparente volverse de ese sucio color en unas cuantas semanas?

El príncipe le había recomendado a su gente que dejara de consumir el agua y que empezaran a usar otros recursos, como el río o el agua de lluvia, hasta que el problema se solucionara. Pero hasta ahora, no había descubierto cómo solucionar el problema. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la causa.

"¿Su alteza? –Linden se le acercó-. Te has levantado temprano."

Legolas le sonrió.

"Lo sé. Solía levantarme mucho más tarde, pero desde ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a verme a estas horas, Linden."

El comandante se rio.

"¡Todavía recuerdo cuando tu hermano te lanzó en el arroyo! ¡Pero seguías durmiendo a pesar de estar empapado!"

Legolas hizo una mueca.

"Hey, ¡estaba cansadísimo después de la estúpida carrera del día anterior! Y el arroyo era muy cómodo. ¡Deberías probarlo!"

"¡No me tientes, mi príncipe! ¡A mi edad haría cualquier cosa para sentirme joven otra vez!"

Los dos se rieron a carcajadas. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, pues como Keldarion, Linden era el otro fiel protector de Legolas. El elfo mayor fue el primero en encontrarlo cuando se había perdido en las mazmorras hacía años y desde entonces no lo dejaba fuera de su vista. Linden se sentía orgulloso al ver cómo aquel niño salvaje se había convertido en tan buena persona ante sus ojos.

"Los guardias del bosque me han dado los informes" –dijo Linden en voz baja cuando dejaron de reírse.

"Continúa" –Legolas esperaba, curioso.

"Siguieron las huellas y descubrieron que proceden de las Montañas Nubladas."

"¿Y eso significa…?"

"Que pertenecen a elfos de Redwood."

Legolas volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos y se giró de nuevo hacia la fuente.

"¿Redwood? ¿Descubrieron qué los trajo hasta aquí?"

"Todavía no, alteza. Pero se mueven en las sombras, como si nos espiaran."

La mente de Legolas trabajaba a toda prisa, analizando la situación. Agua envenenada, espías de otro reino… No eran meras coincidencias. ¡Alguien intentaba atacar el reino!

"Linden, dile a todos nuestros guerreros que se preparen para un ataque inesperado."

"¿Ataque? ¿Qué te hace pensar que llegaremos a eso, alteza?" –Linden abrió los ojos como platos.

Legolas le contó lo de la fuente y que sabía que alguien quería debilitarlos lentamente haciendo que los elfos se enfermaran. Afortunadamente, solo los elflings se habían visto afectados, pero los adultos acabarían igual si seguían consumiendo el agua contaminada. Los ojos del príncipe brillaban de rabia. ¡Había un traidor en el Bosque Negro!

"Quiero que los guerreros vigilen la fuente y todos sus accesos a todas horas. Que no dejen acercarse a nadie y que arresten a cualquiera que parezca sospechoso. Tenemos un traidor entre nosotros."

Linden asintió.

"Informaré al rey" –añadió Legolas antes de dirigirse hacia el palacio.

xxxxxxxxx

Los elfos de Lamaris acababan de despedirse del rey del Bosque Negro en el salón del trono cuando Legolas entró. Rápidamente se inclinaron ante él.

"Buen viaje" –dijo Legolas cortésmente.

"Gracias, alteza" –contestaron. Y entonces, los visitantes abandonaron la sala, acompañados por otros nobles del reino, y dejaron a Thranduil y su hijo a solas.

Legolas se acercó a su padre.

"Padre, tengo algo que reportar sobre las huellas del bosque… y sobre la fuente."

Thranduil alzó la mano.

"Antes de eso debo decirte algo –miró a los ojos inquisitivos de Legolas-. Acércate."

El príncipe subió hasta el trono. El rey se puso en pie, lo cogió de la mano acercándolo más hacia sí… y lo abrazó.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti…" –dijo en voz baja.

Legolas sonrió.

"Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti."

Thranduil se rio y se alejó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Me quemé hasta morir" –dijo el rey.

Legolas abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Mis sueños. Sigo soñando que me quemo, noche tras noche. Siempre es lo mismo –Thranduil bajó del trono y se alejó unos pasos. Entonces suspiró-. No sé por qué, pero creo que se va a hacer realidad."

"¡No lo permitiré! –gritó Legolas, apresurándose hasta el lado de su padre-. No lo permitiré, ¡¿me oyes?!"

Thranduil le sujetó las mejillas y lo miró con cariño. _Has crecido mucho, pero siempre seguirás siendo un niño para mí. Quieres cuidarme cuando yo no he hecho suficiente por ti._

"Lo sé –dijo el rey, aliviado por habérselo contado a su hijo. Los dos se sonrieron-. ¿Entonces qué querías reportar?" –preguntó Thranduil.

Legolas se lo contó todo y el rey escuchó con atención, frotándose la barbilla sin darse cuenta. Lo que su hijo le contaba solo le hacía sentirse más seguro de que sus sueños intentaban decirle algo.

Tras terminar, Legolas le pidió su opinión.

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, padre?"

"Es suficiente con las precauciones que has tomado… de momento, al menos –respondió Thranduil-. Vigila cómo va todo y ya decidiremos qué más hacer según lo que ocurra."


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Varios días después, Legolas vio que el agua de la fuente empezaba a volver a la normalidad. Se tomó un momento para pensar. _La persona que hizo esto ha parado al fin. Pero la gran pregunta es de quién se trataba._ Legolas estaba seguro de que lo había hecho alguien del reino a pesar de que Linden le había dicho que habían vuelto a encontrar huellas el día anterior.

Los elfos de Redwood no podrían atravesar el muro que rodeaba el palacio. Después de que una bruja malvada y su ejército de orcos sitiaran el palacio hacía cien años, Thranduil había ordenado construirlo.

Hecho de mármol, era alto y fuerte. Solo tenía dos puertas: la mayor, con una puerta de hierro en el patio frontal y otra más pequeña que llevaba del jardín trasero al arroyo, el lugar favorito de Legolas. Ambas puertas estaban muy bien vigiladas y nadie podía entrar sin permiso. No había forma de que los elfos de Redwood manipularan el agua, pues la fuente estaba justo en el palacio.

 _No. Es alguien de los nuestros, ¡estoy seguro!_ Legolas ya sospechaba de alguien, pero tenía que asegurarse antes de informar al rey. _Las acusaciones deben basarse en pruebas, no solo en teorías e intuición._

xxxxxxxxx

Desde lejos observaba al príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro de pie, a solas en la fuente. Entonces entrecerró los ojos. _Has ganado la primera ronda, mi príncipe. No pensé que fueras tan inteligente. Pero ten cuidado. No he planeado todo esto para nada. He esperado mucho tiempo y ahora me has hecho ponerme serio. La línea de Thranduil de los Sindarin caerá y el Bosque Negro será mío. Volverá a manos de la verdadera sangre de los Silvanos… a donde pertenece._

Lord Cayel, el noble elfo de Redwood, y que estaba muy lejos en la línea al trono del pequeño reino, sonrió, mezquino. El próximo paso de su plan estaba en marcha y por fin se vengaría tras 5000 años de espera.

xxxxxxxxx

"¡Me muero por ver la reacción de Legolas cuando reciba esta carta de Nara!" –exclamó Elrohir mientras les mostraba a sus hermanos dicho paquete.

"¡Ponla otra vez en tu bolsa, idiota! –se quejó Elladan-. ¿Quieres ver su reacción si pierdes la carta de su amada?"

"¡No seas aguafiestas! –Elrohir le hizo una mueca y luego hizo el amago de quitarle el envoltorio-. Me pregunto qué pondrá aquí…"

"¡Elrohir, no! –gritó Aragorn, quitándole la carta de las manos-. ¡Eres un tonto! ¡El contenido solo es para Legolas!"

Elrohir se echó a reír con una mano en el estómago al ver cómo lo miraban sus hermanos.

"¡Deberían verse las caras! ¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Nunca querría ver esas cursilerías! ¡Sigo cuerdo!"

Aragorn guardó la carta en su macuto e intercambió miradas con Elladan justo antes de avanzar a la vez hacia su hermano, que seguía riéndose como una maldita hiena. Elrohir dejó de reírse al instante cuando lo sujetaron de brazos y piernas y lo llevaron hacia el arroyo que quedaba cerca de su campamento.

"¡Hey, soltadme! Como me lancéis ahí…" –Elrohir se retorció, intentando liberarse.

Sus hermanos lo ignoraron y se sonrieron.

"A la de dos –le dijo Elladan a Aragorn mientras balanceaban a Elrohir entre ellos-. Uno. ¡Dos!"

Elrohir cayó al agua con una gran salpicadura y Aragorn y Elladan chocaron las manos, felicitándose antes de reírse a carcajadas. Elrohir salió a la superficie, tosiendo y maldiciendo.

"¡El agua está fría!"

"Sí, lo sabemos" –respondió Elladan, ya dándole la espalda para sacar su manta para dormir.

Riéndose, Aragorn lo llamó.

"Espero que trajeras ropa extra, Ro. Deberías cambiarte antes de que cojas un resfriado."

"Los elfos no cogen resfriados, humano –gruñó Elrohir, trepando a la orilla-. De hecho la traje, y un par de botas. ¡Pero deberías habérmelo preguntado antes de lanzarme al agua!"

Elladan y Aragorn se echaron a reír y empezaron a encender el fuego.

Los tres hermanos de Rivendel iban a cumplir un pedido para su padre, o más bien para Gandalf el Gris. El mago le había pedido a Elrond que sus hijos le ayudaran a buscar a la criatura Gollum, pues creía que había sido liberado por los secuaces de Sauron. Gandalf pensaba que tenía la respuesta a varias preguntas sobre el renacimiento de las Fuerzas Oscuras.

Los hermanos pensaban visitar a su mejor amigo en el Bosque Negro antes de dedicarse por completo a la misión, pues Narasene, la novia de Legolas, les había pedido que entregaran una carta.

"Solo quiero decirle que estoy bien" –les había dicho cuando les dio la carta justo antes de que partieran.

"Aquí hay demasiadas palabras como para decir solo eso –la molestó Elrohir-. ¡Mira esto! ¡Es tan gruesa!"

Narasene se había sonrojado y Elladan le había dado un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

"¡Eres incorregible!"

"¡Pero solo dije la verdad! –gritó Elrohir, intentando defenderse-. Sé que le envía mensajes todas las semanas con Hawkeye, el fiel 'sirviente' de Legolas."

"No creo que Hawkeye aprecie que lo llames así, Ro. ¡Es la mascota real del Bosque Negro!"

Aragorn se rio cuando Elladan arrastró a su gemelo para que no avergonzara más a Narasene. Después de eso habían viajado todo el día, y al atardecer decidieron acampar en el bosque, cerca del arroyo.

"Sí, ríanse. Me vengaré por esto" –gruñía Elrohir mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada.

De repente le brillaron los ojos al mirar a Elladan y Aragorn, que todavía estaban arrodillados al lado de la hoguera, añadiendo ramas para alimentar el fuego.

Sin previo aviso, la túnica mojada de Elrohir golpeó a Elladan en la cara, mientras que sus pantalones aterrizaron en la cabeza de Aragorn. Ambos se pusieron en pie de golpe y volvieron a sujetar a su hermano. La sonrisa de Elrohir se transformó en una mueca de horror al ver lo que iban a hacerle.

Elladan le inmovilizó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y Aragorn se sentó sobre su estómago, sonriendo mientras cogía una brizna de hierba y la blandía ante el elfo indefenso. Elrohir abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡No! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Aie! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Para! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Eso hace cosquillas! ¡Tened piedad de mí! ¡Aieeeee!"

Pero Aragorn no le hizo caso y siguió frotando el pedazo de hierba por sus costillas, el punto débil de Elrohir, mientras que Elladan se reía, divertido. Solo cuando Elrohir empezaba a cansarse de tanto reír, lo dejaron ir.

"Eso fue muy cruel" –dijo, tendido de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados.

"Te está bien empleado. ¿Vas a volver a lanzarnos tu ropa sucia en la cara?" –preguntó Elladan mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse y le alcanzaba una túnica seca.

Su gemelo arqueó las cejas.

"Si prometo que no, ¿me creerías?"

Elladan se rio y le revolvió el pelo.

"¡De verdad que eres incorregible! ¡Y ahora vete a dormir! Haré la primera guardia."


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Legolas miró al pequeño elfling que llevaba en brazos. El bebé estaba profundamente dormido, ya más tranquilo después de que le bajara la fiebre. _Qué pequeña vida,_ se maravilló Legolas. Era la primera vez que sostenía un bebé y lo que sentía era indescriptible. Enseguida pensó en Narasene. _Cuando llegue el momento, Nara será la madre de mis hijos… algún día…_

El príncipe salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que le preguntaban algo.

"Perdóname. No oí lo que me decías" –Legolas dejó al bebé en la cuna y le frotó la espalda con cuidado.

Jaden, uno de los mejores guerreros de la guardia de Thranduil intercambió miradas divertidas con su esposa antes de repetir la pregunta.

"Hablaba de la fuente. ¿Ya es seguro beber el agua?"

"Oh, la fuente. Bueno, parece ser que la causa del problema ha desaparecido. La fuente ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero por precaución no la uses hasta que compruebe que ya está del todo bien, solo por si acaso –Legolas se dirigió a la salida de la habitación del bebé-. Bueno, ya que comprobé que tu hija está bien debo irme."

Jaden lo acompañó.

"Gracias por preocuparte y ayudarnos, alteza. Las hierbas medicinales que nos sugeriste ayudaron mucho a mi hija."

"Me alegro mucho de oírlo, Jaden. Hasta pronto" –Legolas salió de la casa y volvió hacia el palacio.

Ese era el último hogar que planeaba visitar ese día. Llevaba visitando a su gente desde el mediodía, pues quería asegurarse de que los elflings enfermos se habían recuperado y que los adultos seguían sanos.

Acababa de llegar al camino que iba hasta la puerta del palacio cuando una voz conocida lo llamó de repente.

"¡Su alteza!"

Legolas se dio la vuelta y vio a Cayel corriendo hacia él.

"¿Ocurre algo, lord Cayel?" –el corazón se le aceleró al ver la expresión agobiada del otro elfo.

"Mis… mis nietos… ¡se cayeron de la casa del árbol!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Los niños eran demasiado jóvenes como para tener la agilidad necesaria para aterrizar sobre sus pies. Legolas todavía recordaba aquel desgraciado día de su infancia en el que se había roto las piernas al saltar desde el tejado del palacio, pensando que podría volar. Tuvo suerte de no romperse el cuello, pero ahora esos niños habían sufrido ese mismo destino… o peor.

Legolas corrió con Cayel hasta su casa.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"No estoy seguro. Estaba en mi estudio cuando de repente oí que algo se rompía y que los niños gritaban de terror. ¡Cuando llegué al árbol los encontré en el suelo inconscientes! –explicó Cayel-. Sus padres no están y los dejaron conmigo. ¡Valar! ¡No sé qué hacer! Entré en pánico."

El instinto de Legolas veía algo extraño en lo que decía el elfo, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Su intranquilidad aumentó cuando alcanzaron la base del árbol y no había ningún elfling a la vista. Legolas se quedó helado. No era posible que se hubieran ido andando.

"¿Dónde están? ¿No dijiste que estaban inconscientes?"

Legolas se giró hacia Cayel… y gimió de dolor cuando algo afilado se le clavó en el cuello. Con los dedos temblorosos se tocó la piel y notó un pequeño dardo allí incrustado. Se lo sacó y luego miró a Cayel con los ojos como platos, sintiéndose traicionado.

"Mentí –dijo Cayel con suavidad, sonriendo victorioso y todavía apuntándolo con una pequeña ballesta-. Para alguien tan inteligente eres muy crédulo."

"Tú…" –Legolas intentó mover los labios para expresar su furia por la traición de Cayel, pero empezaba a adormecérsele el cuerpo y se le nubló la visión. _El dardo… estaba envenenado…_ Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de derrumbarse.

"Y ahora, que empiece el juego" –Cayel miró al príncipe, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo a sus pies mientras varias figuras salían de las sombras. Todos estaban vestidos de marrón y gris oscuro, los colores del reino de Redwood.

"Quitadle la túnica" –les dijo Cayel.

Los guerreros de Redwood desnudaron al príncipe hasta la cintura y luego lo ataron de manos y pies. Finalmente, le cubrieron la cabeza con un saco negro.

"Seguid con el plan. Vigiladlo hasta que vuelva –y luego Cayel, el traidor, se giró hacia el palacio con la ropa de Legolas en la mano-. Yo me encargaré del rey."

xxxxxxx

Aragorn se despertó de golpe y se sentó lentamente, desorientado. Entonces vio a Elrohir durmiendo a su lado e inmediatamente se acordó de dónde estaba.

"¿Estel? –Elladan, que estaba sentado en la rama más baja de un árbol, miraba hacia él, confundido-. ¿Ocurre algo?"

Aragorn miró hacia él.

"Err… no. Estoy bien" –el hombre se puso en pie y cogió el arco y las flechas.

Elladan se enderezó.

"¿Qué haces levantado? Tu turno empieza en una hora."

"De repente no tengo más sueño. Seguiré vigilando yo. Duerme un poco" –Aragorn trepó hasta sentarse a su lado.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros y saltó al suelo. Dejó el carcaj y el arco al lado de la manta de Aragorn para tenerlos a mano, se acostó y se quedó dormido al instante.

A la luz de la luna llena, Aragorn se miró la cicatriz de tres pulgadas de largo que tenía en la palma derecha. Se había hecho ese corte hacía seis meses cuando juró proteger al príncipe Legolas, su mejor amigo y ahora su hermano. Legolas tendría la misma cicatriz si fuera humano, pero a pesar de no conservarla por las habilidades curativas de los elfos, seguía manteniendo la promesa de proteger a Aragorn.

Justo ahora, la cicatriz en la palma de la mano del montaraz molestaba. Aragorn no sabía a qué se debía, pues nunca antes había ocurrido. Entonces miró en dirección al Bosque Negro.

 _Legolas, ¿estás en problemas?_


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

"Mi señor, lord Cayel ha venido a verte –un sirviente entró al estudio del rey, retorciendo las manos de preocupación-. Trae malas noticias."

Thranduil se puso rígido.

"Dile que pase."

Cuando Cayel entró, Thranduil se asustó al ver la expresión del elfo.

"¿Cayel? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

Sin decir nada, el elfo le dio la túnica de Legolas. Thranduil la cogió con las manos temblorosas y la reconoció de inmediato.

"Es de Legolas. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué la tienes tú?"

Cayel empezó a llorar.

"¡Perdóname, mi señor! ¡El príncipe Legolas intentó ayudar a mis nietos, pero fue arrastrado con ellos!"

Thranduil saltó de la silla, abrazando la ropa de su hijo contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!"

Cayel empezó a contarle una historia inventada, poniendo en marcha la segunda escena del acto. Le dijo al rey que había ido a buscar a los elflings que jugaban en el bosque y que los había encontrado en el río, pero antes de poder sacarlos, una repentina tromba de agua los había arrastrado. Le dijo que había estado lloviendo en las zonas más altas del río.

"¡Entré en pánico! No soy tan fuerte como para oponerme a la corriente, así que corrí a casa tan rápido como pude para conseguir ayuda. Fue entonces cuando me encontré con tu hijo. Volvimos corriendo al río y el príncipe Legolas se quitó la túnica antes de lanzarse al agua. Esperé mucho tiempo, ¡pero nunca regresó! Ni mis nietos…"

Thranduil se desplomó sobre su asiento, sin apartar la mirada de Cayel, que lloraba ruidosamente. _No… Legolas no… Otra vez no…_

El rey se recompuso al ver que estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones y entonces llamó a Linden para ordenarle que buscara un equipo de rescate para ir al río.

"Yo también voy."

"Pero mi señor, no tienes que hacerlo. Nosotros lo encontraremos" –le dijo Linden con precaución.

Pero Thranduil estaba loco de preocupación y no creía soportar quedarse esperando.

"Voy a ir. Y no puedes impedírmelo."

Así que Thranduil y Cayel, seguidos por Linden y una pequeña tropa de guerreros del Bosque Negro, cabalgaron en medio de la noche hacia el río.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cuando se acercaban, el comandante Linden empezó a sentirse cada vez más intranquilo. En ese momento, recordó que Legolas le había dicho que había un traidor entre ellos y ya había visto una extraña expresión en el rostro de Cayel varias veces. Thranduil estaba demasiado preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo como para darse cuenta.

 _¿Puede que Cayel sea el traidor?_ Pensó Linden al ver una extraña sonrisa en los labios del elfo. _¿Es una trampa?_

"¡Alto!" –ordenó al instante, alzando una mano.

La tropa se detuvo y Thranduil lo miró, confundido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Es una trampa!" –le dijo Linden a su rey, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Cayel.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" –Thranduil estaba molesto por retrasar la misión de salvar a su hijo.

"Escucha a tu comandante, Thranduil –interrumpió Cayel, burlón-. Dice la verdad."

El rey le lanzó a Cayel una mirada escalofriante al comprender.

"¿Qué significa esto, Cayel? ¿Y dónde está mi hijo?"

"Oh, no te preocupes, Thranduil. Verás a tu hijo –y entonces Cayel gritó de repente-. ¡Ahora!"

Al instante, varias flechas surgieron de la oscuridad y se clavaron en los guerreros del Bosque Negro, matándolos instantáneamente. Linden recibió un disparo en el hombro y se cayó de su montura. Thranduil observó, horrorizado, como cada uno de los miembros de su escolta caía al suelo y no volvían a moverse. Y entonces, los elfos de Redwood aparecieron desde todas direcciones, armados.

"¿Quieres ver a tu hijo, Thranduil? –dijo Cayel-. Muy bien. Te llevaré con él."

Thranduil sintió que algo lo golpeaba en la cabeza… y todo se oscureció.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando volvió en sí, Thranduil se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a una silla en una cabaña de madera abandonada. La primera cara que vio fue la de Cayel, que sonreía.

"Hola. Ya era hora de que despertaras."

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?!" –gritó Thranduil, furioso, mientras intentaba liberarse.

"Tu hijo está bien, Thranduil… por ahora. Mira a tu derecha."

El rey miró hacia la esquina que le indicaba Cayel y allí vio al príncipe, inconsciente en el suelo y con la cabeza todavía cubierta por la capucha negra. Thranduil abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Legolas! ¡Legolas! –volvió a mirar a Cayel y gruñó-. ¡Libéralo, Cayel! ¡Me tienes a mí, no lo necesitas! ¡Déjalo ir!"

Cayel se rio.

"Los necesito a ambos, Thranduil. ¡Los necesito a ambos muertos! ¡La línea de Thranduil morirá esta noche!"

Entonces se arrodilló al lado del príncipe inconsciente y le quitó la capucha con brusquedad. Cuando su cabeza golpeó el suelo, su cabello cayó alrededor de su rostro como oro fundido y permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

Thranduil miraba con horror.

"¿Qué le has hecho?"

"Solo usé un pequeño dardo que lo mantendrá inconsciente unas horas más" –contestó Cayel, enderezándose.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"¡Estoy recuperando lo que me pertenece!"

"¿El qué? ¿El trono?"

"¡El reino, Thranduil! ¡No me importa el trono! ¡Quiero el reino del Bosque Verde! Nos pertenecía a los silvanos, los verdaderos elfos del bosque. ¡Y luego tú y tu padre, Oropher, llegaron desde el norte y nos lo arrebataron! –Cayel apretó los puños, taladrando al rey con la mirada-. ¡Los sindarin son unos desagradecidos! Os dimos tierras para vivir, ¿pero qué hicisteis a cambio? ¡Nos expulsasteis a las montañas y nos llamasteis elfos de Redwood!"

"No os expulsamos, Cayel. Tú y tu tío, el líder de tu clan, decidieron irse porque la gente confiaba más en mi padre para dirigir el nuevo reino…"

Cayel le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

"¿Reino? ¡¿Qué reino?! ¡Tú y tus ideas de crear un reino! ¡Hiciste parecer que éramos unos primitivos!"

Thranduil lamió la sangre que le goteaba de la comisura de la boca y observó el brillo de locura en los ojos de Cayel. El rey no tenía ni idea de cómo él y su hijo saldrían de ese lío.

"¿Así que esta es tu manera de vengarte, Cayel?"

Cayel sonrió.

"Venganza y más. Con los dos fuera de mi camino, así como los oficiales del ejército de mayor rango, el Bosque Negro estará bajo mis órdenes.

"¿Y por qué crees que la gente del reino te escuchará?"

"Oh, Thranduil… tsk… tsk… -canturreó Cayel-. Incluso tú te creíste mi brillante actuación. Los demás también lo harán –entonces se puso serio-. Muy bien. ¡Basta de charla! –tras girarse hacia los guerreros de Redwood, Cayel gritó-: ¡Quemad la cabaña!"

Thranduil observó, horrorizado, cómo traían antorchas y le prendían fuego a las paredes.

"Hasta nunca, Thranduil. Espero que disfruten del fuego" –dijo Cayel antes de salir y cerrar la puerta desde el exterior.

Thranduil se retorció para liberarse, pero la cuerda estaba bien atada alrededor de sus muñecas, sus tobillos y el pecho. No se soltaba de ninguna manera.

"¡Legolas!" –gritó Thranduil, desesperado, pero su hijo seguía inconsciente.

Las llamas empezaron a crecer, aumentando de tamaño sin control. Y entonces Thranduil vio cómo su pesadilla se hacía realidad.

 _¡Oh, Valar, ayudadnos! Ayudadme. Ayudad a mi hijo…_


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Cayel y sus guerreros veían quemarse la cabaña desde el claro que tenía delante. El elfo sonreía, satisfecho, al ver que su plan había funcionado. No sentía remordimientos por asesinar a la familia real para conseguir su objetivo.

"¡Mi señor, mira!"

Cayel vio inmediatamente la magnífica águila dorada que volaba sobre ellos, graznando de furia y atacando a los elfos de Redwood con sus garras afiladas. Cayel se enfureció.

"¡Haced algo! ¡Es la maldita mascota del príncipe! ¡Disparadle! ¡La quiero muerta!"

Los elfos prepararon los arcos y empezaron a disparar. Hawkeye graznaba mientras intentaba esquivar las flechas, pero una le rozó el pecho. Otra pasó cerca de su cabeza, así que no le quedó más opción que alejarse.

Los elfos estaban tan concentrados en disparar que no vieron la figura que se acercaba a la cabaña en llamas por detrás.

xxxxxxxx

Linden se movía tan rápido como podía con sus heridas. El hombro le sangraba abundantemente y todavía tenía la punta de una flecha clavada en el estómago, pues había roto el asta para que no le molestara al moverse. El dolor era casi insoportable, pero se las arregló para seguir. _¡Tengo que rescatar al rey!_

El comandante del Bosque Negro se había hecho el muerto tras los disparos y los elfos de Redwood habían dejado atrás a los guerreros caídos, convencidos de que todos estaban muertos. No sabían que Linden era un fuerte guerrero y necesitaban mucho más que eso para matar a alguien tan experimentado.

Cuando los elfos se llevaron a Thranduil, Linden los siguió desde las sombras, y al llegar a la cabaña se ocultó tras ella, descubriendo que había un acantilado a varios pies de distancia de la puerta trasera. Al final del mismo estaba el río en el que supuestamente Legolas había desaparecido.

De repente aumentó su preocupación al acordarse del príncipe. Esperaba que siguiera vivo… en alguna parte. ¡Pero primero tenía que sacar al rey de la cabaña en llamas!

Acababa de llegar a la puerta trasera cuando el fuego ya se había extendido. Como esperaba, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero se balanceó con cuidado en el pequeño espacio que quedaba hasta el acantilado, levantó un pie y le dio una patada. Se abrió tras el tercer intento y entró inmediatamente en busca del rey.

"¡¿Mi señor?! –Linden sintió de golpe el calor de las llamas y el humo. No dejaba de toser, pero tampoco dejó de llamar a Thranduil-. ¿Dónde estás, mi señor?"

Había mucho humo y le nublaba la visión.

"Por aquí" –dijo una voz débil desde el centro de la cabaña.

Linden se acercó con precaución, intentando apartar el humo de su cara con las manos. Iluminado por las llamas, Linden vio al rey atado a una silla y se apresuró hasta allí.

"¡Mi señor!" –Linden intentó desatarlo, pero Thranduil sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Saca a Legolas… primero –el comandante vio que el príncipe estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, a unos pocos pasos-. Llévatelo… -Thranduil tosió-. ¡Rápido! ¡Es una… orden!"

Linden se arrodilló al lado de Legolas inmediatamente, para luego cogerlo en brazos y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Volveré a por ti, mi señor. Lo prometo."

Thranduil asintió, observando a su hijo con preocupación. Intentó soltarse de nuevo, pero en vano, pues se sentía cada vez más débil por el humo que inhalaba. Era difícil respirar y empezaban a caer trozos de paja del techo en llamas, quemándole la piel. Una viga ardiente colapsó y cayó muy cerca de su silla, haciendo que se encogiera por el calor. Thranduil rezó para que Linden sacara a Legolas y volviera rápidamente a por él.

Linden, mientras tanto, había salido por la puerta trasera y estuvo a punto de caerse por el acantilado. Legolas seguía inmóvil en sus brazos, haciendo que se preocupara de que hubiera respirado demasiado humo. Tras alejarse varias yardas, Linden dejó al príncipe en el suelo con cuidado, detrás de unos arbustos, para ocultarlo de ojos enemigos. Y después volvió corriendo a la cabaña.

Thranduil empezaba a perder la consciencia gracias al humo y al calor. Estaba a punto de rendirse al olvido cuando una mano firme lo sujetó por el hombro.

"¡Soy yo, mi señor! Te sacaré de aquí" –Linden acababa de sacar una daga de su bota y empezó a cortar las cuerdas. Solo le llevó unos segundos y cuando Thranduil estuvo libre, Linden colocó el brazo del rey sobre sus hombros y lo condujo hacia la puerta.

Pero, para su horror, las llamas les impedían salir y el único camino era la puerta que los llevaría directamente a manos de sus enemigos.

"Tenemos que atravesar el fuego, mi señor. No hay otro camino" –jadeó Linden. El humo ya empezaba a afectarle.

Thranduil asintió.

"Vamos."

Estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando se oyó como si algo se rompiera, y justo después, el techo se derrumbó sobre los dos elfos del Bosque Negro.

xxxxxxxxx

Cayel sonrió cuando la estructura colapsó. Esperó un poco a que las llamas disminuyeran para ordenarles a sus soldados que buscaran los restos de Thranduil y Legolas. Pero, para su extrañeza, solo encontraron un cuerpo en lugar de dos y no sabía si se trataba del rey o del príncipe por lo quemado y desfigurado que estaba.

"No importa –dijo Cayel-. Lleváoslo. Tenemos que decirle a la gente del Bosque Negro que su rey ha muerto, ¡asesinado y quemado por los orcos!"

Entonces alguien lo llamó desde unos arbustos.

"¡Mi señor! ¡Por aquí!"

Rígido, Cayel se acercó. Un guerrero de Redwood lo miraba, confuso.

"¡Estaba a punto de irme cuando lo vi!" –y entonces el elfo señaló un cuerpo que yacía entre los matorrales.

Cayel abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Pero qué…! –gritó-. ¡¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?!"

El guerrero se estremeció.

"No lo sé, mi señor. La última vez que lo vi estaba dentro de la cabaña en llamas."

Cayel gruñó, furioso. Este cabo suelto era un inconveniente, y lo peor es que el príncipe empezaba a recuperar la consciencia. Cayel entrecerró los ojos mientras se le ocurría otra escalofriante idea. No entendía cómo Legolas había salido de la cabaña, pero eso ya no importaba. Lo más importante ahora era deshacerse del príncipe y divertirse mientras lo hacía.

"¡Rápido! Trae un caballo y una cuerda. Y lleva al chico hasta ese árbol –ordenó Cayel, señalando un gran árbol que estaba a varias yardas-. Vamos a colgarlo."


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Legolas abrió los ojos cuando lo subieron en un caballo debajo del árbol. Mareado, no reaccionó cuando le ataron una cuerda al cuello. El otro extremo estaba anudado en una rama y cuando vio el rostro de Cayel se enfureció.

"¡Cayel, traidor!"

Cayel sonrió, burlón.

"¿Traidor, principito? Me siento muy ofendido."

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" –entonces Legolas se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda.

"Estoy harto de esta conversación, así que seré breve: quiero el Bosque Negro, ¡y para ello tienes que morir! ¿Entiendes?"

Legolas le lanzó una mirada asesina e intentó liberarse, pero no pudo por mucho que lo intentó. Solo consiguió que las heridas que tenía en las muñecas empezaran a sangrar.

"Hasta nunca, querido príncipe" –se rio Cayel. Y entonces le dio una palmada al caballo.

Sobresaltado, el animal se encabritó para luego salir al galope. Al principio, Legolas avanzó con él, pero entonces la cuerda tiró de él hacia atrás y se quedó colgando como una marioneta, sacudiendo las piernas y retorciéndose en busca de aire. La cuerda se apretaba cada vez más y no podía respirar. En estado de pánico, no podía dejar de retorcerse.

Sonriendo fríamente al ver al príncipe moribundo, Cayel le ordenó a sus guerreros:

"Dejémoslo aquí para los orcos. Tenemos que volver al palacio. El trono es nuestro."

Y así, sin esperar al último aliento de Legolas, el traidor del Bosque Negro y los guerreros montaron hacia el palacio. Estaban totalmente seguros de que el príncipe no saldría de esa.

Pero Legolas no se había rendido. Sentía la cabeza y los pulmones a punto de explotar por la falta de aire, pero seguía luchando por permanecer con vida. Escuchaba un extraño zumbido y le temblaba el cuerpo de miedo. Sabía que estaba a punto de morir, pero no admitiría la derrota. Ni ahora, ni nunca… al menos mientras le quedara un atisbo de vida.

Con los ojos cerrados para soportar el dolor, Legolas usó la fuerza que le quedaba y sus músculos debilitados para balancearse, intentando hacer caer la rama a la que estaba atado. _¡Rómpete! ¡Rómpete, maldición!_ Si hubiera podido respirar, el príncipe habría gritado cuando le empezó a sangrar el cuello por la cuerda.

Se balanceó una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas… hasta que la rama se rompió debido a su peso. Lo siguiente que supo es que caía de bruces al suelo y se golpeaba la cabeza con la rama rota.

 _¡Lo conseguí!_ Se las arregló para pensar, aliviado… justo antes de que lo reclamara el olvido…

xxxxxxxx

"¡Como sigamos a este ritmo nunca llegaremos al Bosque Negro!" –se quejó Aragorn, haciendo acelerar a su caballo.

"¿Qué ocurre, Estel? ¡Llevas de mal humor todo el día!" –comentó Elrohir.

"¡No estoy de mal humor! –estalló Aragorn-. Es solo que… -suspiró y sacudió la cabeza-. No lo sé. Algo malo pasa. ¡Puedo sentirlo!"

Elladan y Elrohir se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Desde que habían recogido el campamento esa mañana, Aragorn había insistido en acelerar el ritmo. Sin embargo, no les dijo por qué y solo gruñía, molesto, cuando los gemelos se quedaban atrás. Cada vez estaba más intranquilo y la cicatriz de su mano seguía molestándole. _Algo malo le ha ocurrido a Legolas, ¡lo sé!_

Era después de mediodía cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta del palacio del Bosque Negro, pero para su asombro, los guardias no les dejaron pasar.

"¿Cómo que no podemos entrar?" –gritó Aragorn.

Los guardias reales permanecieron firmes.

"No se permite la entrada a extranjeros al palacio."

"¿Ni siquiera a los amigos del príncipe heredero?" –gruñó Elladan, enfadado.

"Ni siquiera a los hijos del señor Elrond, ni a él mismo. Lo siento. Son órdenes de lord Cayel."

Los hermanos se miraron, aturdidos.

"¿Lord Cayel? ¿Y por qué está dando órdenes? ¿Dónde está tu rey? ¿Y el príncipe Legolas?" –preguntó Elladan.

Ante esto, el guardia dudó.

"El príncipe Legolas está desaparecido…"

"¡¿Desaparecido?! –gritaron Aragorn y los gemelos, en estado de shock-. ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde ayer –contestó el guardia-. No estamos seguros de lo que pasó, pero lord Cayel nos dijo que el príncipe Legolas cayó al río cuando intentaba salvar a sus nietos. Se envió una tropa de búsqueda, pero volvieron anoche con las manos vacías. El príncipe se desvaneció sin dejar rastro."

Atemorizado, Aragorn preguntó:

"¿Dónde está el rey?"

El guardia se inquietó aún más.

"El rey Thranduil… nuestro rey… ha muerto. También partió con la tropa de búsqueda, pero cuando se separaron de lord Cayel fueron atacados por un grupo de orcos."

Los hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos, en estado de shock.

"¿Mu… muerto? ¿Thranduil está muerto?" –susurró Elrohir, horrorizado.

"No puede ser… -Aragorn sacudía la cabeza-. ¿Estás… estás seguro?"

"Trajeron de vuelta sus restos quemados. Por lo que nos dijo lord Cayel, los orcos lo apuñalaron antes de quemarlo al lado del río. Cuando él y su grupo llegaron, ya era demasiado tarde."

Aragorn y los gemelos se sentían fatal. _¡Valar! ¡¿Qué va a pasar ahora con el Bosque Negro?!_

El guardia suspiró, mirando hacia atrás.

"Por favor, mis señores. Tienen que irse. Lord Cayel es muy exigente con las órdenes que da. Nadie puede entrar. Teme por la seguridad de nuestra gente tras estos horribles eventos. Nuestro reino es muy vulnerable ahora que no tenemos rey."

"¿Y quién está a cargo ahora? ¿Dónde está Linden, tu comandante?" –preguntó Elladan.

El guardia volvió a mirar hacia atrás, intranquilo. Tras volverse hacia los hermanos, respondió:

"Puede que no lo creáis… pero el comandante Linden… también ha desaparecido. ¡Y para hacerlo más extraño, lord Cayel ha vuelo con una tropa de guerreros de Redwood!"

xxxxxxxxx

Ya volvía a ser de noche. Era la segunda que Legolas pasaba bajo el árbol que estuvo a punto de convertirse en la herramienta para su cruel ejecución. Como la noche anterior, permanecía completamente inmóvil. La única señal de vida que mostraba era que el corte que tenía en la frente seguía sangrando y los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo. No moriría por pérdida de sangre… pero sus heridas estaban infectadas y ya tenía fiebre alta.

xxxxxxxxx

"¿Dónde estará? –estalló Aragorn, frustrado-. ¡No puede haber desaparecido sin más!"

"Lo encontraremos, Estel. Estoy seguro" –dijo Elladan con convicción a pesar de lo preocupado que estaba por su amigo.

Los tres hermanos se habían alejado de la puerta al no poder entrar. Los guardias reales estaban demasiado asustados como para dejarles pasar, pues lord Cayel los había amenazado con un cruel castigo si le desobedecían. Aragorn y los gemelos cabalgaron hacia el río con la intención de seguir buscando a Legolas. Llevaban horas buscando, río abajo.

"Es demasiada coincidencia, ¿verdad? –comentó Elrohir-. Thranduil muerto y Legolas y Linden desaparecidos. ¡El Bosque Negro no tiene rey ni heredero! ¿Y cómo va a desaparecer a la vez el comandante del ejército? ¡Me temo que hay algo más!"

Elladan asintió.

"Y Cayel parece demasiado sospechoso. ¿Por qué traería a los elfos de Redwood al Bosque Negro?"

"¡¿Y dónde está Hawkeye cuando se le necesita?! –Aragorn estaba furioso-. ¡Es el único que puede decirnos dónde está Legolas!"

De repente, un graznido interrumpió el silencio nocturno y los hermanos vieron, incrédulos, cómo Hawkeye aparecía volando hacia ellos.

"Bueno… creo que acaba de oírte, Estel" –dijo Elladan, todavía observando aturdido cómo el águila se posaba en el brazo de Aragorn.

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír, pero luego volvió a alarmarse al ver una herida en el pecho de Hawkeye.

"¡Está herido!"

"¡¿Qué?!" –los gemelos se acercaron e inspeccionaron la herida.

"Parece el arañazo de una flecha" –dijo Elladan, acariciándole la cabeza a Hawkeye.

"Creo que sí –Aragorn miró al águila a los ojos-. ¿Quién le haría algo así a un ave tan magnífica? ¿Y por qué?"

Elrohir frunció el ceño.

"A lo mejor querían matarlo para que no dijera dónde estaba Legolas."

Los hermanos se miraron, horrorizados. Les era difícil aceptar que alguien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas destruir el reinado de Thranduil. Y lo peor es que ya habían tenido éxito.

"¡Sabía que algo no andaba bien! –exclamó Elladan-. Pero lo que importa ahora es Legolas. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"

"¿Pero y si ya es demasiado tarde?" –Elrohir miró a su gemelo, ansioso.

Elladan les apretó el hombro a sus hermanos.

"¡Conociendo a Legolas, seguirá sin rendirse! ¿Recuerdan todas las cosas horribles que le han ocurrido? Con eso solo se ha hecho más fuerte. ¡Lo encontraremos con vida!"

Aragorn y Elrohir asintieron antes de volver a centrarse en Hawkeye.

"¿Sabes dónde está Legolas, Hawkeye?" –preguntó Elladan. El águila contestó con un graznido corto.

"¿Puedes mostrarnos el camino con esas heridas?" –Aragorn miró el corte otra vez, preocupado.

No era muy profunda, pero seguro que era dolorosa. Tras graznar otra vez, Hawkeye desplegó las alas y alzó el vuelo, con los hermanos a la zaga.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Legolas recuperaba la conciencia de vez en cuando. Sentía aumentar la fiebre y el frío aire de la noche le calaba hasta los huesos. Parecía imposible sentir calor y frío a la vez, pero eso era lo que le ocurría.

El hecho de no tener camisa tampoco ayudaba. Los insectos nocturnos le picaban, pero no tenía fuerza para espantarlos. Seguía con las manos atadas a la espalda y la cuerda que tenía alrededor del cuello no le permitía respirar bien. Pero no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

Una parte de él quería rendirse ante la muerte, pero otra parte cabezota no se lo permitía. La agonía era tremenda, pero eso no era nada nuevo para él, así que seguía soportándolo.

 _No te rindas…_

xxxxxxx

Los gemelos y Aragorn observaban los restos de la cabaña quemada en silencio. Hawkeye los había llevado hasta allí hacía un momento.

"¡Esto no es algo propio de los orcos!" –exclamó Aragorn.

"Sí –susurró Elladan-. Esto es… no lo sé… ¿demasiado limpio? ¡Los orcos son desastrosos!"

Hawkeye, que estaba posado en una rama, graznó de repente. Los hermanos se giraron y jadearon de sorpresa.

"¡Mirad! ¡Es Legolas!" –gritó Elrohir cuando vieron el cuerpo del príncipe debajo de un viejo árbol.

A unas pulgadas de su cabeza había una rama rota, con el extremo de la cuerda atada a ella. Los hermanos saltaron de sus caballos y se precipitaron hacia el príncipe inmóvil. Y entonces observaron, horrorizados, el terrible estado de Legolas.

"¿Está… está muerto?" –susurró Elrohir con la voz temblorosa.

Demasiado temeroso de saber la respuesta, Aragorn dudó antes de reunir el valor para tocar el cuello de Legolas. Se estremeció involuntariamente al tocar la terrible abrasión causada por la cuerda y buscó el pulso. Por fin suspiró de alivio cuando lo encontró. Era débil, pero existía.

"Está vivo, pero se está desvaneciendo. ¡Y está ardiendo!"

Elladan ya estaba soltándole las muñecas y Aragorn intentó tener cuidado al quitar la cuerda del cuello de su amigo. Pero tan pronto como la quitó, el cuerpo de Legolas actuó por reflejo. De repente jadeó y empezó a convulsionar.

"¡Sostenedlo!" –gritó Aragorn, agarrándolo por los hombros.

Los gemelos contenían el movimiento de sus extremidades a duras penas y entonces Legolas abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Los hermanos tenían los ojos húmedos al ser testigos de su sufrimiento y no comprendían cómo se las había arreglado para seguir con vida.

Después de un minuto entero, el cuerpo de Legolas se aflojó en brazos de sus amigos. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y temblando. Su normalmente etéreo rostro estaba casi gris y lleno de sangre y suciedad.

Los ojos de Aragorn mostraban un brillo asesino.

"El responsable de esto… pagará. Recordad mis palabras."

Tras coger a Legolas en brazos, Elladan sugirió que acamparan cerca del río porque les haría falta agua fría para bajarle la fiebre. La corriente más cercana estaba solo a unas cien yardas, así que partieron hacia allí con Aragorn y Elrohir dirigiendo a los caballos.

Cuando llegaron, Elladan dejó cuidadosamente a su amigo en la capa que Aragorn había puesto en el suelo, debajo de un gran sauce. Pusieron una manta doblada bajo su cabeza y Elrohir buscó en el equipaje vendajes y hierbas curativas.

Sin embargo, no hicieron una hoguera, pues el responsable de lo que le había pasado a Legolas podía estar cerca. Tras darle a Elladan los objetos necesarios para atender al príncipe, Elrohir volvió por donde habían venido para borrar sus huellas.

Trabajando juntos, Elladan y Aragorn usaron paños húmedos para lavar la sangre de las heridas de Legolas. A pesar del cuidado que tenían, Legolas gemía de vez en cuando por el dolor.

"Su garganta está hinchada desde dentro" –comentó Aragorn al abrirle la boca gentilmente para mirar.

"Eso es malo –respondió Elladan mientras terminaba de vendar la herida que Legolas tenía en la cabeza-. Y el corte de su cuello está infectado. No me extraña que tenga una fiebre tan alta."

Cuando Elrohir volvió se encontró con que sus hermanos intentaban, sin éxito, enfriar el cuerpo de Legolas. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la fiebre seguía aumentando, haciendo que el príncipe empezara a agitarse. Estaba empapado en sudor y no dejaba de gemir de dolor.

"No funciona –dijo Aragorn-. Sugiero que lo metamos en el arroyo."

Como si lo hubiera oído, Legolas intentó alejarse.

"Legolas… no, deja de moverte. Te harás daño… ¡Legolas!"

"¡Aiieee!" –exclamó Elrohir cuando Legolas le dio una patada en el pecho.

Los hermanos lo sujetaron al instante y lo llevaron al agua. El príncipe seguía retorciéndose desesperadamente, sorprediéndolos con su fuerza, teniendo en cuenta que estaba débil y cerca de la muerte. El agua solo les llegaba a las rodillas, así que Aragorn y Elrohir entraron, con Legolas entre ellos. Elladan había vuelto corriendo al campamento para preparar una poción sanadora para su cuello.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _¡Frío! ¡Tan frío…! ¿Qué me están haciendo? ¿Quiénes sois? ¡Soltadme!_

Entonces escuchó una voz relajante mientras le mojaban el cuerpo ardiente. Alguien le humedeció la cabeza y de repente dejó de sentir demasiado calor o demasiado frío.

 _¡Pero el dolor! ¡Me quema la garganta! ¡Ayuda! ¡Haz que pare!_

Sintió que lo sacaban del agua y lo envolvían en una cálida manta justo antes de tenderlo en el suelo. Alguien terminó de desnudarlo para luego ponerle ropa seca y otra persona le secaba el pelo empapado. Las suaves manos pusieron algo frío y suave en la herida de su cuello y luego en sus muñecas. Al principio picaba, pero luego el dolor disminuyó, dejando solo un poco de incomodidad.

Pero cuando le acercaron una taza a los labios, retrocedió. ¡Reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte!

 _¡Argh! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Sabe horrible! ¡Llévatelo! ¡No quiero!_

xxxxxxxxxx

Los hermanos miraban a Legolas, divertidos. Se había calmado después del baño con agua fría cuando empezó a bajarle la fiebre, pero cuando Elladan le acercó la poción de athelas y gasbecum, empezó a retorcerse otra vez.

"¡Valar! ¡Sí que lo odia!" –dijo Elrohir, casi riéndose.

Elladan sacudía la cabeza, exasperado. Legolas odiaba la nueva mezcla de hierbas curativas que Elrond había hecho después de que lo torturaran los orcos.

"¡No hace falta que le guste para que se lo beba! Sujetadlo."

Legolas intentaba gritar, pero como antes, no podía emitir ningún sonido. La garganta le dolía, pero no le importaba. Lo único que quería era que alejaran eso de su cara. De repente su brazo derecho golpeó algo con fuerza.

"¡Auu!" –gritó Aragorn cuando Legolas lo golpeó con el puño en el ojo izquierdo.

Justo después, Elladan cayó de espaldas cuando recibió una patada en el estómago. La taza se le resbaló de las manos y se le cayó, pero afortunadamente, Elrohir se las arregló para cogerla antes de que se derramara el líquido.

"¡Woa! ¡Odia esto con todas sus fuerzas!"

Elladan volvió a coger la taza y gritó:

"¡He dicho que lo sujetéis! ¡Antes de que se mate y nos mate a nosotros!"

Todavía frotándose el ojo, Aragorn abrazó a Legolas con fuerza, atrapándole los brazos y Elrohir lo sujetó por los tobillos, diciendo:

"Aquí vamos otra vez…"

Elladan le abrió la boca y se las arregló para darle la bebida y luego le cubrió la boca con la mano para que no pudiera escupirla.

Legolas no tuvo más remedio que tragársela y entonces fue como si hubieran encendido el infierno en su garganta. Era como tragarse una enorme piedra ardiente y sintió como si la cuerda volviera a rodearle el cuello. Rindiéndose, las lágrimas se le escaparon por el borde de los ojos y dejó de moverse.

Al ver sus lágrimas, Elladan retiró la mano inmediatamente y lo miró, sintiendo remordimiento. Mientras lo abrazaba, le dijo suavemente:

"Perdóname, amigo. Solo queremos curarte. No fue nuestra intención hacerte daño. Lo siento…"


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

La luz era tan brillante que Legolas tuvo que protegerse los ojos con una mano. Cuando el brillo disminuyó, una puerta apareció ante él. El príncipe la miró, temeroso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" –dijo, de repente, una voz a sus espaldas.

Legolas se dio la vuelta al instante.

"¿Kel? –Legolas se quedó atónito-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Keldarion, su hermano mayor que había navegado a Valinor hacía un año, estaba de pie ante él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Yo te lo pregunté primero."

"Bueno, esta es la entrada a las Salas de Mandos…"

"Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Pero por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Porque estoy muerto? -Keldarion alzó la mano y le dio un golpe en el centro de la frente-. ¡Ow! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?" –gritó Legolas, frotándose el lugar enrojecido.

"¡No estás muerto, idiota!"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces cómo llegué hasta aquí?"

"¡Porque te estás rindiendo! Vete, Legolas. Este no es tu lugar."

"¿Y quién lo dice?"

"¡Lo digo yo! ¡Así que regresa ahora mismo! Date la vuelta. ¡Shuuuu!"

"Vamos, Kel. Parece un buen lugar. No hay dolor, ni lágrimas, ni sufrimiento."

"Sí, claro –se mofó Kel-. Todavía estás en la puerta. No has mirado dentro."

"¿Qué hay dentro?"

"No lo sé. Nunca he entrado."

"En serio, Kel. Déjame entrar. No puedo volver a ese lugar miserable."

"¿Así que vas a romper tu promesa?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"El día en que me fui me prometiste que nunca entrarías aquí, Legolas. Juraste reunirte conmigo en las Tierras Imperecederas. ¿No te acuerdas?"

"Oh. Es verdad."

"Mírate. ¡Solo llevo un año ausente y ya te has metido en otro lío! ¡Pensaba que eras más fuerte que esto!"

"¡Y lo soy! ¡Créeme! ¡Pero no puedo soportarlo más! ¡Es demasiado, Kel!"

"¿Así que te quedarás aquí y me dejarás esperando para siempre?"

Legolas bajó la cabeza y se miró los pies.

"Quiero ir contigo. Te echo mucho de menos, Kel."

"Yo también, pequeño, pero no volveremos a vernos si pasas por esa puerta. Así que vuelve y haz lo que haga falta para seguir con vida. Sé un cabezota y lucha, ¡y nunca te rindas! Ahí no hay lugar para ti. Vuelve a casa, donde te necesitan."

Legolas se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza. Entonces sintió cómo Keldarion le acariciaba el pelo y susurraba:

"Esperaré por ti, Legolas. Esperaré por ti. No me decepciones…"

Keldarion empezó a cantar. Era una vieja canción de cuna de la infancia de Legolas y con ella le hizo sentirse mejor.

Y entonces, dejó de ser la voz de Keldarion lo que oía…

xxxxxxxxx

Legolas abrió los ojos y vio que Elladan lo observaba desde arriba. El elfo mayor cantaba suavemente, mientras que Aragorn y Elrohir estaban sentados a su lado, sosteniendo sus manos para darle apoyo.

"Hey, Legolas. ¿Decidiste volver con nosotros?" –se las arregló para decir Aragorn a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Legolas sonrió débilmente, y con eso, los tres hermanos de Rivendel lo abrazaron. Se quedaron así un minuto, contentos de tenerlo de vuelta… por milésima vez.

"¡Casi nos matas de preocupación!" –dijo Elrohir después de separarse.

Legolas se rio suavemente e hizo una mueca. Inmediatamente se llevó una mano al cuello y tocó la mezcla de hierbas que tenía allí. Elladan le apartó la mano.

"No lo toques, déjalo ahí. Ayudará con la hinchazón."

Cuando Legolas abrió la boca para hablar, Aragorn se lo impidió.

"Tampoco hables. Tu garganta está muy hinchada. Déjala sanar."

Pero el príncipe sacudió la cabeza y abrió la boca otra vez.

"C… Ca… yel" –susurró.

Los demás hicieron una mueca al oír lo mal que sonaba su voz. Parecía que estaban rozando dos papeles de lija.

"¿Cayel? ¿Quieres ver a lord Cayel?" –preguntó Elrohir.

Legolas sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos brillando de furia.

"¿Cayel te hizo esto?" –preguntó Elladan, confirmando sus sospechas. Legolas asintió.

"¡Ese gusano bastardo!" –gritó Aragorn, apretando los puños.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Tiene que estar detrás de todo! –gruñó Elrohir también, furioso-. Se dio mucha prisa en tomar el control ahora que tu padre está fuera. Tampoco creo que fuera verdad que los orcos mataran a Thranduil. Seguro que lo hizo con… sus propias… manos… err… ¿Legolas?"

Legolas acababa de palidecer al oír las últimas frases de Elrohir. El gemelo también perdió todo el color del rostro.

"¡Valar! Me olvidé… de que no… lo sabías… ¿verdad? ¿Que el rey está muerto?"

Legolas sacudió la cabeza en negación, y mirando a sus amigos, suplicante.

"No… -intentó decir, pero su voz sonó más bien como el gemido de un animal herido-. ¡No!"

Se sentó de golpe y retrocedió, intentando huir de las manos de sus amigos.

"Legolas" –lo llamó Aragorn en un intento de evitar que tuviera un ataque de ansiedad.

Legolas acababa de abrazarse a la parte inferior del tronco de un árbol, aferrándose a él en medio de su desesperación. Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y sollozaba y gemía, inconsolable.

Era desgarrador. Los hermanos de Rivendel vieron cómo su cuerpo se estremecía con silenciosos sollozos y, por segunda vez esa noche, lloraron al presenciar el tormento de su amigo. Sin querer dejarlo sufrir solo, se acercaron a él y Legolas se encontró siendo abrazado por ellos una vez más.

"No te rindas, Legolas. No te rindas" –susurró Elladan, secándole las mejillas.

"No estás solo. Estamos contigo" –añadió Elrohir, acariciándole la cabeza.

"Cogeremos a la basura que te ha hecho esto –prometió Aragorn, con la mandíbula tensa. Cogió la mano de Legolas con firmeza y se la llevó a los labios-. Pagará. Te vengarás, Legolas. Lo juro."

Sollozando débilmente, Legolas dejó que los hermanos lo consolaran, pues sus fuerzas le habían abandonado de golpe. Poco después de quedó dormido, exhausto, todavía en brazos de sus amigos. Lo tendieron con cuidado en las mantas y lo cubrieron con ellas. Elladan comprobó la mezcla de hierbas que tenía en el cuello y se la cambió.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?" –preguntó Elrohir en voz baja.

"Tenemos que dejarle sanar primero, ¡y luego volveremos al Bosque Negro a por ese traidor!" –Aragorn lanzaba miradas asesinas en dirección al palacio.

"Eso no nos toca decidirlo a nosotros –dijo Elladan, mirando al elfo dormido-. Se lo dejaremos al nuevo rey."


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Cuando Aragorn se despertó la mañana siguiente, se encontró con que las mantas que tenía al lado estaban vacías. El hombre se sentó de golpe y miró a su alrededor, entrando en pánico. Al verlo, Elladan, que estaba enrollando sus mantas a unos pocos pies, le sonrió.

"Se despertó antes del amanecer."

Aragorn se quedó helado.

"¿Tan pronto? ¿Dónde está?"

"En la cabaña quemada –contestó Elrohir mientras llevaba a los caballos al río-. Nos preguntó que dónde lo habíamos encontrado, así que le enseñé el árbol en el que lo colgaron… y luego la cabaña en la que Thranduil fue… asesinado."

Aragorn se puso en pie y estiró los músculos para liberar la tensión. Después se dirigió hacia la cabaña, pensando en la mejor forma de acercarse a su amigo. Al llegar al claro, vio al príncipe arrodillado en el suelo delante de los restos quemados. Legolas llevaba una camisa de repuesto del montaraz y los leggings de Elrohir. Todavía tenía el vendaje alrededor de la cabeza.

Legolas se sentía vacío al mirar los restos. Su corazón se sentía extraño… como si le costara decidirse por un sentimiento. En su rostro no se reflejaba ninguna emoción, solo la calma, pero en su interior hervía de furia y solo podía pensar en recuperar el reino y arrancárselo de las manos a ese traidor de Cayel. _Te he fallado. Prometí que no dejaría que esto te pasara. Pero no pude evitarlo. Vengaré tu muerte, padre. Te doy mi palabra._

"¿Legolas?" –Aragorn se le había acercado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

El príncipe lo miró y Aragorn se sobresaltó al ver su mirada acerada. Nunca lo había visto así. El Legolas que conocía había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. El príncipe, ahora rey del Bosque Negro, se levantó.

"Aragorn –susurró Legolas, todavía con la garganta hinchada y la voz rasposa. Lentamente abrió la mano y dejó caer un puño de tierra al suelo-. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Cayel caerá, Aragorn. Lo juro."

"Y yo te acompañaré durante todo el camino, hermano. Como siempre" –respondió Aragorn.

Los dos amigos se estrecharon las manos, sellando el pacto, y tras mirar por última vez la cabaña quemada, Legolas siguió al montaraz hasta el campamento. Estaba decidido.

 _Recuperaré lo que nos han quitado tan cruelmente… y la muerte de padre será vengada. Haré lo que sea necesario. Lo prometo._

xxxxxxxxxx

Cayel estaba sentado en el trono, disfrutando de cómo se sentía simplemente estar allí. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha. _¡Es fantástico! ¡Ahora comprendo por qué a Thranduil le encantaba esta silla! ¡Y ahora me pertenece!_

De repente, se escuchó un tumulto en la entrada. Cayel abrió los ojos y vio a sus hijos corriendo hacia él. Varios guardias de Redwood los seguían, intentando detenerlos.

"¡Padre! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!" –gritó Fardeen, su hijo mayor, confuso y enfadado.

"Padre, ¿qué has hecho?" –Firman se unió a su hermano.

Sus hijos lo miraban con incredulidad. Cayel se puso en pie y sonrió.

"¡Bienvenidos, hijos! Escuché que habíais vuelto y supuse que en algún momento vendríais a verme. Está bien, guardias. Pueden irse. Necesito hablar con mis hijos en privado."

Los elfos de Redwood abandonaron la sala.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" –preguntó Firman, rezando para que su padre recuperara la cordura.

"Lo hago por ustedes, hijos. Por mis hijos, y los hijos de mis hijos. ¡Todo por ustedes!" –exclamó Cayel, alzando las manos dramáticamente.

"¡Padre, esto es traición! –Fardeen estaba cada vez más agitado-. ¿Te has vuelto loco?"

Cayel entrecerró los ojos.

"¡No me he vuelto loco! ¡He recuperado lo que nos pertenece! –se bajó del trono y sujetó a sus hijos por los hombros-. ¡El reino nos pertenece a nosotros, los Silvanos, no a los Sindarin!"

"¡Estás loco! ¡Estamos hablando del Bosque Negro! ¡Hemos vivido en paz cientos de años! ¡No puedes hacer esto, padre!"

"¡Pues ya está hecho! –Cayel estaba furioso. No estaba contento con la reacción de sus hijos-. ¡Y nadie puede cambiar eso!"

"Padre, por favor. Tienes que detener esto…"

"¡No sigas! –gritó Cayel, lanzándoles una mirada asesina-. ¡O me apoyáis… o salid de aquí!"

"Padre…"

"¡Fuera!"

Firman y Fardeen se miraron y luego abandonaron la sala. Ya no reconocían a su padre. Su maliciosa venganza lo había transformado en otra persona.

xxxxxxxxxx

Legolas le sonrió al águila dorada posada en su muñeca. Hawkeye graznó, contento de ver a su amigo en pie. Legolas alzó el brazo y el águila alzó el vuelo para reconocer el área.

"¿Crees que tu plan funcionará, Legolas?" –preguntó Elrohir cuando partieron hacia el palacio a pie.

Habían dejado atrás a sus caballos. Ya volverían a buscarlos cuando todo terminara… si es que seguían vivos. Legolas se giró hacia su amigo y le sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Elrohir suspiró.

"Claro. Tonto de mí. ¿Para qué me molesto en preguntar?"

"Sí que lo eres, Ro" –comentó Elladan.

A pesar de la tensa situación, Aragorn no pudo evitar reírse, divertido. Elrohir taladró con la mirada a su gemelo.

"Recuérdenme que le dé una patada después, chicos. ¡Me está poniendo de los nervios!"

Entonces, Legolas se detuvo de repente, mirando un gran arbusto que estaba en la base de un árbol, justo entre dos pequeñas colinas. Aragorn y los gemelos observaron, confusos, cómo caminaba directamente hacia los arbustos… ¡y desaparecía dentro del árbol!

"¡¿Legolas?!" –exclamaron, alarmados. Todos se precipitaron hacia allí-. ¿Legolas? ¡¿Dónde estás?!"

Su cabeza dorada apareció entre los arbustos y dijo con urgencia.

"¿A qué están esperando?" –susurró, todavía con la voz rasposa.

"¿No me digas que vas a hacer tus necesidades y quieres que te acompañemos?" –dijo Elrohir, ceñudo.

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

"Este es el camino oculto hacia el palacio del que les hablé antes."

"¿Bromeas? –exclamó Aragorn-. ¡¿En ese árbol?!"

Legolas asintió, impaciente.

"¡Vamos!"

Siguieron a Legolas hasta los arbustos, aunque reticentes. No sabían qué esperar, pero entonces vieron un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que pasaran en la base del árbol. Lo miraron, asombrados y maravillados al descubrir el pasaje secreto que se introducía en la colina.

"Oh… -jadeó Elladan, sorprendido, cuando se metieron con Legolas dentro del túnel-. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto aquí?"

"No estoy seguro –contestó Legolas en voz baja, conduciendo a sus amigos por el túnel-. Creo que desde que yo era pequeño. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando padre me dijo que los enanos habían traspasado las fronteras del reino y cómo les ordenó construir las mazmorras y los túneles debajo de palacio como castigo."

"Pero podría ser un riesgo para el Bosque Negro si los enanos conocen este túnel secreto, ¿no? –preguntó Aragorn-. ¿Qué hizo tu padre con los enanos capturados después de que acabaran de construirlo?"

"Los ejecutó" –dijo Legolas.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Durante un momento solo hubo silencio. No podían ver la expresión divertida de Legolas en la oscuridad.

"Lo siento, solo bromeaba. Mi padre no es… quiero decir… no era una persona desalmada. Los dejó ir con la advertencia de que nunca volvieran, bajo pena de muerte. Los enanos y nosotros no hemos estado en buenos términos desde entonces."

"Hasta que conociste a Gimli" –señaló Elladan.

"Sí. Hasta que conocí a Gimli."

"¿Quién es Gimli?" –preguntó Aragorn. Todavía no conocía al enano del que Legolas era amigo desde hacía cien años.

"Mi amigo, el enano. Es quien me dio a Hawkeye –contestó Legolas. Entonces llegaron a una zona del túnel en la que el techo era más alto y pudieron enderezarse-. Aquí estamos. Iré a ver si las antorchas siguen aquí."

"Legolas, creía que a los elfos del bosque como tú no les gustaban las cuevas y túneles subterráneos como este" –dijo Aragorn.

"Es verdad, pero eso ahora no importa" –Legolas encontró las antorchas y encendió una rápidamente. Entonces las repartió y la luz iluminó el área. Ante ellos, tenían las entradas de tres túneles.

"Está bien. ¿Por dónde ahora?" –preguntó Elladan.

"Conoces el camino, ¿verdad?" –añadió Elrohir.

"Solo he estado aquí dos veces. Una con mi padre y la otra cuando me perdí aquí una semana" –contestó Legolas.

"La verdad es que eso no me reconforta, precisamente" –dijo Aragorn.

"Relájate, Estel –Legolas los llevó a la entrada de la derecha-. Si me pierdo, esta vez tengo la compañía de los tres."


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Llevaban dos horas caminando mientras Legolas los guiaba por un entramado confuso de túneles y callejones. Aragorn y los gemelos intentaban memorizar el camino, pero les estaba resultando muy difícil. Finalmente, llegaron a una habitación y los hermanos de Rivendel miraron a su alrededor, asombrados.

"Esta es la vieja armería" –les dijo Legolas.

"Ya lo veo. ¡Guau!" –Aragorn lo observaba todo con los ojos como platos. Todo tipo de armas llenaban el lugar. _Espadas, sables, dagas, flechas, arcos, ballestas…_ _¿y eso qué es? ¿Un hacha?_ Aragorn parecía un niño en una casa de golosinas, tocando cada arma que captaba su interés.

Los gemelos también parecían estar en el cielo.

"¡Es increíble! –exclamó Elladan, sujetando un magnífico sable-. ¿Desde cuándo está esto aquí?"

"Desde que se terminó el túnel –contestó Legolas mientras cogía un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Tras colgarse las armas a la espalda, cogió también una hermosa espada y probó su equilibrio-. Las armas son antiguas, de la Gran Guerra. Ahora las guardamos en la armería de palacio, pero estas todavía son utilizables."

"¿Utilizables? –exclamó Elrohir-. ¡Son fantásticas! ¡Todavía están en buenas condiciones!"

"Sí, lo sé –Legolas sonrió, orgulloso-. Vamos. Tenemos que llegar a…"

De repente se detuvo. Su agudo oído había captado sonidos procedentes del túnel de las mazmorras, así que condujo a sus amigos hacia allí en silencio.

El sonido volvió a oírse. Alguien golpeaba las barras de metal de una celda.

"¡Déjanos salir! ¡Cayel, maldito traidor! ¡Déjanos salir!"

Cuando Legolas y sus compañeros alcanzaron el final del túnel, vieron que la celda estaba ocupada por elfos nobles del Bosque Negro y varios soldados. Atónitos, los elfos dejaron de gritar instantáneamente al ver a su príncipe acercarse.

"¡Su alteza!"

Legolas se acercó apresuradamente a la celda más cercana y alargó las manos hacia ellos. Los elfos se sujetaron a él a través de los barrotes, abrazándolo como podían, aliviados.

"¡Estás vivo! ¡Oh, su alteza, sigues vivo!"

Aragorn y los gemelos observaban en silencio cómo Legolas era abrazado por su gente. No era normal ver a tales poderosos guerreros mostrándose tan emotivos.

"¿Están todos bien? ¿Les hizo daño?" –preguntó Legolas, preocupado, escaneando las caras familiares.

"Estamos bien, su alteza. Bueno, casi todos –dijo Jaden, uno de los cautivos-. Gared fue herido por una espada cuando se resistió, pero no es muy grave. Los otros solo tenemos algún corte y raspones."

"Solo nos encerraron a nosotros, los únicos lo suficientemente fuertes como para oponernos a las órdenes de Cayel. No le ha hecho daño a nuestras familias. De momento" –dijo otro elfo.

"Cayel trajo muchos guerreros de Redwood al reino. La guardia real está confundida ahora que el comandante Linden está desaparecido y el rey… muerto –continuó Jaden, mirando los ojos angustiados del príncipe-. Están perdidos."

Legolas tenía una mirada determinada.

"Entonces yo los guiaré –tocó el candado de la puerta y frunció el ceño-. Me gustaría tener la llave."

"Oh, eso no será problema conmigo aquí" –Aragorn se acercó y sacó un palito de hierro del bolsillo.

Legolas lo miró, confundido.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Solo observa" –respondió Aragorn.

Los gemelos lo miraban en silencio, así que tras encogerse de hombros, Legolas se unió a los demás elfos, observando con atención cómo el montaraz se arrodillaba hasta quedar a la altura de la cerradura y luego empezaba a hurgar en ella con el trozo de hierro. Después de un minuto removiéndola, el candado se abrió.

"¡Tadá!" –sonriendo, Aragorn abrió la puerta de la celda y dejó salir a los prisioneros.

"No sabía que podías forzar cerraduras" –comentó Legolas, viendo cómo Aragorn iba a la siguiente cerradura, y a la siguiente, hasta que todas las puertas estuvieron abiertas.

Los elfos se amontonaron alrededor del príncipe, esperando órdenes. Legolas los miró, uno por uno. Todos lo observaban, expectantes y de repente se sintió nervioso. _Esta es mi gente. Tengo que recuperar lo que es nuestro. ¡Valar, ayudadme!_

"No soy muy bueno con las palabras –empezó a decir tras el tenso silencio-. Y eso es porque no soy poeta o ministro. Solo soy un guerrero, como ustedes. Y un guerrero nunca debería traicionar a los suyos. El Bosque Negro no es solo un reino, es una familia. Hemos vivido en paz durante cientos de años sin importar que fuéramos Silvanos o Sindarin. Para mí, no hay nada más deshonroso que un guerrero que traiciona a su familia y eso es lo que ha hecho Cayel. Tenemos que detenerlo y nos encargaremos de él de una forma u otra. ¿Están conmigo?"

Al principio solo hubo silencio, pero después, uno tras otro, los elfos del Bosque Negro empezaron a gritar:

"¡Estoy contigo, mi señor!"

"¡Yo también, mi señor!"

"¡Y yo!"

"¡Yo también!"

Cuando estaban empezando a hacer demasiado ruido, Legolas alzó las manos para pedir silencio.

"Bien. Ahora tenemos que ir a la vieja armería y coger todo lo que necesitemos. Pero primero hablemos del plan."

El príncipe los dividió a todos en dos grupos. Uno estaba dirigido por Jaden, el cual era la mano derecha del comandante Linden. Ellos se encargarían de volver al bosque por donde ellos habían venido. Legolas comandaba el otro y ellos entrarían al palacio por la entrada de las mazmorras.

"Y te necesito conmigo, Estel. Creo que la llave de los nuevos candados ha caído ya en manos de Cayel."

Aragorn le sonrió.

"No me iría de tu lado ni aunque me lo dijeras."

Los gemelos se ofrecieron para ir con Jaden.

"Los vemos arriba" –dijo Elrohir mientras los cuatro se abrazaban.

"Solo prométanme una cosa, Estel y Legolas –pidió Elladan-. ¡No mueran!"

xxxxxxxxx

Estaban a unas cien yardas de la entrada de las mazmorras cuando a Legolas se le ocurrió algo.

"Espera, dame un minuto. Tengo que comprobar algo" –murmuró antes de desvanecerse en uno de los túneles.

Confundido, Aragorn lo siguió y lo encontró en una amplia sala. En el centro había una charca y Legolas estaba arrodillado en la orilla, observando el agua con atención.

"¿Qué estás buscando?" –preguntó Aragorn mientras también miraba el agua cristalina.

Y entonces lo vio. Un pequeño saco en el fondo, a media pierna de profundidad. Legolas metió la mano y la sacó para luego lanzar el saco a una esquina. Sabía lo que habría dentro sin siquiera tener que abrirlo.

"¿Puedes explicarte?" –preguntó Aragorn, enderezándose.

"Es polvo mallaaien, un veneno suave –contestó Legolas, andando hacia los guerreros que los esperaban-. Otro de los sucios trucos de Cayel. La charca está conectada al sistema de agua de la fuente del reino. Con esto ha estado envenenando a los elfos para hacer que se pongan enfermos y debilitarlos lo suficiente como para que sean incapaces de defenderse. Pero los guardias se lo encontraron un día en la entrada de las mazmorras y nos mintió diciendo que buscaba a sus nietos desaparecidos, cuando en realidad estaba haciendo esto, ¡ese pedazo de…!"

Legolas temblaba de furia y Aragorn le apretó el hombro.

"Después de eso pusimos el nuevo candado en la puerta de las mazmorras –añadió Legolas-. Y aumentamos la seguridad en la fuente, así que se vio obligado a tomar medidas drásticas… matando a mi padre…"

Aragorn le apretó más el hombro, escuchando cómo le temblaba la voz de repente.

"Vamos, Legolas. Este no es el mejor momento para lamentarse. No ahora, ¿de acuerdo? No hasta que todo esto se haya acabado."

El príncipe cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmarse.

"Tienes razón, hermano –dijo, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo-. No hasta que todo termine."


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

"¿No hay cerradura que se te resista, Estel?" –preguntó Legolas cuando la puerta de las mazmorras se abrió después de que el hombre pasara casi media hora intentando abrirla.

El montaraz se limitó a sonreír y se secó la frente.

"Solo una. La de la habitación de mi padre. Se puso hecho una furia cuando se enteró de que podía forzar la cerradura de la habitación de Arwen."

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

"Este es el mejor cierre que encontré, pero supongo que tendré que buscar uno mejor, ya que éste no funciona."

"¡Pero si funcionara no habríamos podido salir de aquí!" –protestó Aragorn.

Legolas abrió la puerta del todo y se giró hacia sus guerreros.

"Solo quiero que vengan cinco conmigo. Los demás esperarán aquí a la señal."

xxxxxxxx

Cayel estaba recostado en la gran cama de Thranduil con las manos detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo de placer. _Bonita cama. Bonita habitación. ¡Debería haber hecho esto hace milenios!_ Pero entonces dejó de sonreír al acordarse de su familia. Sus hijos no estaban de acuerdo con él. _No les gusta lo que he hecho. ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Lo hice por ellos! ¡Todo por ellos! Muy bien. Tengo mucho tiempo para convencerlos…_

Alguien tocó en la puerta y luego un guerrero de Redwood entró a toda prisa.

"¡Mi señor! ¡Tienes que ir al patio enseguida!"

Cayel se enderezó de golpe.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?!"

"¡El príncipe… está… está vivo! ¡Está en el patio ahora mismo con un montaraz y varios guerreros del Bosque Negro!"

Cayel se quedó atónito.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"¡El príncipe Legolas está vivo! ¡Y te está llamando!"

Cayel no podía creerlo. Hirviendo de furia, salió de la habitación en dirección al patio del palacio. _¡¿Cómo puede estar vivo ese mocoso?!_ Se detuvo al principio de las escaleras que llevaban al patio y vio, furioso y atónito, al príncipe del Bosque Negro flanqueado por sus compañeros. Ya había varios elfos de Redwood muertos en el suelo, apuñalados por las sanguinolentas espadas que llevaban. Los guerreros de Redwood los rodeaban, preparados para el ataque, pero la pequeña tropa parecía ignorarlos.

"Bien, bien. El principito ha vuelto –se burló Cayel. Entonces vio la herida del cuello de Legolas y no pudo evitar reírse-. ¿Lo disfrutaste? El ahorcamiento, quiero decir."

Legolas permaneció en calma mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"Fue muy… instructivo. ¿De qué va todo esto, Cayel? ¿Por qué nos has traicionado? ¿Por qué mataste a mi padre?"

Sintiéndose lleno de confianza al tener a los elfos de Redwood a su alrededor, Cayel se acercó.

"Oh, pobre principito. Completamente solo en este mundo, abandonado por todos."

"No está solo…" –gruñó Aragorn. Habría golpeado a Cayel si Legolas no le hubiera sujetado el brazo.

"Te hemos tratado bien, Cayel –continuó Legolas-. ¿Qué te ha llevado a hacer esto? ¿Qué te hemos hecho? O tienes alguna razón para ello… o es que solo te has vuelto loco."

La expresión de Cayel cambió de golpe. Enrojeció de furia y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"¡No estoy loco! ¡Estoy recuperando lo que nos pertenece! ¡El reino le pertenece a los silvanos, no a los sindarin! Deberían haberlo pensado mejor antes de echarnos a las montañas. ¡Yo habría heredado este reino si tu abuelo no hubiera venido!"

Legolas estaba estupefacto.

"¿Eso es todo? –el príncipe sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad-. ¿Mataste a mi padre solo por… nuestros orígenes? Cayel, ¿tengo que recordarte que mi madre era Silvana como tú?"

"¡Y eso te hace un mestizo! ¡No estás cualificado para reinar!" –gritaba Cayel.

Legolas sacudió la cabeza.

"Estás loco."

Cayel temblaba de furia.

"¡No estoy loco! –le quitó la espada a uno de los guerreros de Redwood que tenía cerca y gritó-: ¡Te mataré! ¡Debería haberte cortado la garganta cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero juro que te mataré!"

"Inténtalo si puedes, Cayel. Mira detrás de ti" –lo interrumpió Aragorn.

El elfo se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y abrió los ojos como platos al ver un grupo de elfos del Bosque Negro que habían venido de las mazmorras y se habían colocado a sus espaldas. Todos tenían los arcos listos y esperaban por las órdenes de Legolas.

"Y mira ahí arriba" –añadió Aragorn, señalando el tejado del palacio. Cayel volvió a girarse y se quedó boquiabierto.

Jaden había llevado a su grupo al bosque y luego habían entrado por la puerta principal. Al parecer se las había arreglado para deshacerse de los guerreros de Redwood que la guardaban y habían subido al muro. Los guerreros del Bosque Negro aparecían uno tras otro, apuntando con sus arcos a Cayel y los elfos de Redwood. Los gemelos de Rivendel estaban entre ellos, haciéndoles señas a sus amigos.

Cayel empezó a entrar en pánico, a sabiendas de que estaba atrapado.

"¡Maldito seas! –le gritó a Legolas-. ¡Te mataré! –entonces le ordenó a los elfos de Redwood-. ¡Matadlos a todos!"

Sus soldados empezaron a alzar sus espadas, pero no pudieron atacar, pues enseguida una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos. Los elfos del Bosque Negro siguieron disparando hasta que sus enemigos yacían muertos en el suelo. No quedó nadie en pie… excepto Cayel, cuyo pánico aumentaba al ver su plan derrumbarse.

Legolas permaneció inmóvil durante el ataque mientras las flechas pasaban sobre él y mirando sin pestañear al asesino de su padre. Le hervía la sangre de rabia y no podía contener sus ansias de venganza.

"Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo, Cayel –dijo suavemente quitándose el carcaj y dándoselo a Aragorn junto con su arco. Alzó la antigua espada que llevaba, la cual le había pertenecido a su abuelo Oropher, y la dirigió hacia él-. Ojo por ojo."

Los demás observaban cómo se miraban ellos dos, retándose y listos para atacar. Aragorn estaba un poco preocupado porque Legolas seguía débil por todas sus heridas. Ya no llevaba el vendaje en la cabeza, pero la terrible herida en su cuello parecía dolorosa a la vista. El príncipe disimulaba el dolor que sentía.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Cayel gritó y balanceó su espada. Legolas se apartó y lo bloqueó. Cayel volvió a atacar, una y otra vez, dando todo lo que tenía. Había sobrevivido a la Gran Guerra sin daño alguno. Nadie negaba que era un gran espadachín y un experimentado guerrero. Tenía confianza de sobra en sí mismo.

Pero Legolas no era un simple príncipe. También era un guerrero y no era ningún novato. Rápidamente esquivaba los ataques de Cayel y hacía sus propios avances. Se las arregló para herirlo en el hombro izquierdo y el brazo derecho tras diez minutos de lucha, enfureciendo al otro elfo.

Pero todavía débil, Legolas tropezó de repente y Cayel vio su oportunidad para alcanzar su costado derecho. El príncipe gimió pero recuperó el equilibrio al instante. Negó con la cabeza al ver que Aragorn iba a intervenir y el hombre volvió a dar paso atrás, reticente. Legolas se enderezó rápidamente y volvió a atacar, ignorando la sangre que perdía por el corte que había recibido.

Cayel se movía cada vez más frenéticamente, pero Legolas mantenía la calma. Moviendo las manos con rapidez, Legolas lo miró fijamente a los ojos y lo desconcentró. Aprovechó la oportunidad y le dio una patada en el pie izquierdo, haciéndole caer. Legolas volvió a darle una patada, esta vez en la mano derecha y la espada de Cayel cayó al suelo.

Tendido de espaldas, Cayel miraba la punta de la espada de Legolas, que le apuntaba a la cara.

"¡Termínalo! ¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Mátame ya!"

"Como quieras" –dijo Legolas escuetamente, temblando de cansancio y furia. El príncipe alzó la espada sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer.

"¡No! ¡Su alteza, te lo suplicamos! ¡Por favor, no!" –gritó alguien desde la puerta, haciendo que Legolas se detuviera.

Los hijos de Cayel se le acercaron corriendo con sus dos hijos tras ellos. Acababan de llegar con otras personas del reino que se acercaban para ver qué ocurría en el patio del palacio.

Firman y Fardeen cayeron de rodillas delante del príncipe, rogando misericordia. Los niños se quedaron a su lado, llorando en silencio.

"Por favor, alteza. Sabemos que lo que ha hecho nuestro padre es imperdonable –suplicó Firman-. Todos estos años ha hecho cosas buenas por el Bosque Negro, pero su edad ha hecho que se comporte de esta forma…"

"¡Silencio, Firman! ¡No estoy viejo!" –gritó Cayel, todavía inmóvil en el suelo.

"Por favor, mi señor. Al menos si tienes que matarlo que no sea delante de sus nietos. Son demasiado jóvenes como para entenderlo" –añadió Fardeen, ignorando las maldiciones de su padre.

Legolas bajó la espada y miró a Cayel y su familia con sus ojos plateados. Todavía hirviendo de furia, el príncipe apoyó la punta de la espada en el hombro herido de Cayel y la clavó cada vez más profundo. Cayel gimió de dolor mientras los demás observaban con atención.

"Eres un traidor y un asesino –dijo claramente, pero todavía con la voz rasposa. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, a pesar de la tormenta de emociones que sentía en ese momento. Acababa de averiguar el peor temor de Cayel, que era perder todo su poder-. Deberías ser ejecutado sin piedad, pero eso solo acabaría demasiado pronto con tu sufrimiento. No, no quiero que muertas tan deprisa. Quiero que vivas para siempre y sufras las consecuencias de lo que has hecho. Te encerraré en las mazmorras, donde tus hijos y nietos no puedan verte. Recuérdalo, Cayel. Ya no tienes derecho sobre ellos. Ya no serán parte de tu familia."

Cayel palideció mientras la gente murmuraba, atónitos.

"No… -no podía aceptar eso. ¡Sus herederos y línea de sangre lo eran todo para él!-. ¡No puedes hacer eso!"

Legolas volvió a empujar su espada, haciéndole gritar.

"¡Puedo y lo haré! Ya no son tus hijos. ¡Y tus nietos ya no te pertenecen! Ahora me pertenecen a mí. Recuerda mientras pases tus años bajo nuestros pies que ya no tienes poder sobre su destino… yo lo tendré. Recuérdalo."

Legolas se enderezó y envainó la espada.

"Llévenlo a las mazmorras… a donde pertenece. Permanecerá ahí para siempre y nunca navegará a las Tierras Imperecederas."

Los elfos del Bosque Negro no dejaban de murmurar, pues era un duro castigo. Valinor, las Tierras Imperecederas, eran el destino final de todos los elfos. No poder ir hasta allí era un terrible destino, sobre todo para alguien de la edad de Cayel.

Cayel empezó a gritar como protesta cuando los guardias se apresuraron a cumplir las órdenes de Legolas.

"¡Te maldigo, Legolas! ¡No puedes dejarme en las mazmorras! ¡Solo mátame y acaba con esto! ¡Maldito!"

Legolas solo miraba cómo se llevaban al elfo histérico.

"Demasiado tarde, Cayel. Ya estoy maldito –dijo en voz baja. Entonces miró a los hijos y nietos de Cayel-. Repetiré lo que dije. Ya no es su padre y les prohíbo verlo. ¿Entendido?"

Abrazando a sus hijos, Firman y Fardeen asintieron.

"Lo comprendemos y te damos las gracias, mi señor. Y nos sentimos honrados de que nuestros hijos sean tus protegidos. Haremos cualquier cosa para compensar lo que nuestro padre te ha hecho a ti y al reino. Lo prometemos."

 _Pero eso no traerá a mi padre de vuelta,_ pensó Legolas con tristeza. Luego se giró hacia su gente, que lo miraban, expectantes. Jaden, que acababa de bajar del muro, se adelantó y anunció en voz alta.

"¡Saludamos al rey Legolas!"

La gente del Bosque Negro respondió al instante.

"¡Saludamos al rey Legolas!"

Todos se arrodillaron e inclinaron la cabeza respetuosamente ante el nuevo rey. Aragorn y los gemelos hicieron lo mismo, orgullosos de su amigo.

Pero Legolas solo se sintió más disturbado ante eso. Lo único que quería era ver a su padre.

"¿Dónde está el cuerpo de mi padre?" –le preguntó a Jaden.

Sobresaltado, el soldado tardó un momento en responderle.

"Err… en la cámara de los muertos, mi señor. Todavía tenemos que enterrarlo."

Sin decir nada más, Legolas se dio la vuelta y echó a correr en dirección a dicho lugar, que estaba en la otra punta del palacio, cerca del cementerio real. Tras mirarse unos a otros, Aragorn y los gemelos decidieron seguirlo.


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

"Legolas. No" –Aragorn lo detuvo cuando lo vio hacer el amago de quitar la sábana que cubría el cuerpo que estaba encima del altar.

Legolas lo miró con determinación.

"Debo hacerlo, Estel. Tengo que verlo por última vez."

"Pero no va a ser agradable."

Legolas sonrió débilmente.

"Lo sé. Pero es mi padre" –dijo, justo antes de destapar el cuerpo… y estuvo a punto de desmayarse al verlo.

El cuerpo era irreconocible por lo quemado que estaba, completamente desfigurado. Nunca había visto nada igual y saber que era su padre lo mataba por dentro.

Aragorn y los gemelos tuvieron que apartar la mirada, pero Legolas no lo hizo. En su lugar, alargó una mano y sujetó con cuidado la mano de su padre. Quería decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

El tiempo pasó y Legolas seguía sin moverse, sujetando la mano quemada. Estaba en tal trance que no fue consciente de la repentina conmoción en la entrada de la cámara. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los suspiros de Aragorn y los gemelos.

"¿M… mi señor? –lo llamó Jaden con timidez-. Mi señor Legolas, hay… err… alguien que quiere verte."

Legolas respiró hondo, cubrió el cuerpo con una sábana y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Al tener la mirada baja, lo primero que vio fue un pequeño individuo que llevaba tiempo sin ver. Helado de sorpresa, murmuró.

"¿Gimli? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El enano, que se había hecho su amigo hacía cien años, frunció el ceño.

"¿Yo? ¿Que qué hago yo aquí? ¡Elfo loco! ¿No puedes ver la persona que está a mi lado?"

Legolas miró un poco más arriba y vio la alta figura a la derecha de Gimli… e instantáneamente se sintió abrumado por las emociones.

"No puede ser…" –intentó farfullar, pero no emitió sonido alguno. No podía creer lo que veía. _¿Estoy soñando?_

Legolas avanzó hacia adelante con los brazos estirados, pero había pasado por muchas cosas recientemente. Y a eso había que sumarle la herida que aún sangraba en su costado y el cansancio de la lucha reciente. Todo eso se sumó y se le desenfocó la visión, a la vez que se sentía más y más ligero… y luego todo se desvaneció.

xxxxxxxx

La primera persona que vio al volver en sí fue Aragorn, que estaba concentrado en vendar la herida de su costado. El montaraz sonrió.

"Me alegro de verte despierto, Legolas."

Pero Legolas cerró los ojos, murmurando.

"¿Fue solo un sueño? –lágrimas de decepción empezaron a caerle por las mejillas-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que soñar algo así?"

"¿Fue un sueño tan bueno?" –comentó una voz conocida de repente. Legolas abrió los ojos de golpe y giró la cabeza hacia la voz, para ver el querido rostro de su padre sobre él.

"¿Padre…? –Legolas parpadeó varias veces, pensando que se trataba de una alucinación. Pero no, su padre seguía allí, sentado en la cama a su lado y acariciándole la frente recalentada por la fiebre-. ¿De verdad… eres tú?"

Legolas levantó una mano temblorosa y recorrió con los dedos el hermoso rostro del elfo mayor. Thranduil dejó que su hijo le tocara la nariz, las mejillas, los ojos, el pelo…

"Sí, soy yo, pequeño. Soy yo."

"¡Padre! –Legolas se sentó de golpe y se lanzó a los brazos de Thranduil, sollozando descontroladamente-. ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¡Valar! Creí que ya estabas muerto…"

"No, no lo estoy, hijo. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. Shh… ya todo estará bien…" –Thranduil abrazó a su hijo con fuerza mientras lloraba. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuándo Aragorn salió de la habitación en silencio para darles privacidad.

"¿C… cómo? ¿El cuerpo…?" –Legolas se separó un poco de su padre y lo miró. Le estaba resultando muy difícil seguir todos los eventos.

"Era Linden –Thranduil le besó la frente y empezó a contarle cómo el comandante los había rescatado a ambos y había muerto en el proceso-. Estábamos ya en la puerta cuando una viga en llamas colapsó. Fue muy valiente. Me empujó hacia la salida en el último segundo… pero no le dio tiempo de ponerse a salvo."

"Oh, Linden… no…" –Legolas empezó a llorar otra vez, pensando en el sacrificio que había hecho por el rey. Thranduil volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Debido al empujón me caí por el acantilado que había detrás de la cabaña y caí en el río. Al principio estaba desorientado, pero luego nadé hasta la orilla y luego colapsé, inconsciente. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando desperté me encontré cara a cara con un grupo de enanos."

"¿G… Gimli? –Legolas lo miró, con los ojos como platos por la incredulidad. _Así que no me lo imaginé. Antes lo vi_ -. ¿Conociste a Gimli?"

Thranduil sonrió, divertido, mientras le secaba las mejillas.

"Sí, ya conocí a ese maldito amigo tuyo. ¡Es tremendo, ese enano! ¡No paraba de preguntarme que qué había pasado con mi hijo, el elfo loco!"

Entonces Thranduil le contó cómo los enanos habían tenido una discusión. Gimli quería ayudar a Thranduil a rescatar a Legolas, pero los demás no estaban de acuerdo y opinaban que los elfos debían encargarse de sus propios problemas. Y luego Gimli había estallado de rabia.

"¡Las arañas eran nuestro problema hace cien años, pero los elfos del Bosque Negro nos ayudaron a matarlas! ¡No sé ustedes, pero yo odiaría deberles un favor para siempre! ¡Que nos deban una ellos, para variar!"

Y tras esas palabras, los otros enanos estuvieron de acuerdo. Volvieron a la cabaña, pero no encontraron a nadie, así que siguieron hacia el palacio, solo para enterarse de que Legolas y sus guerreros ya se habían encargado de todo.

"Los enanos estaban tan decepcionados… -se rio Thranduil-. Se morían de ganas de que les debiéramos un favor –el rey le besó la parte superior de la cabeza-. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hijo. Me dijeron lo que hiciste para recuperar el palacio. Eres un verdadero rey."

Legolas sacudió la cabeza.

"No quiero ser rey."

"Oh, pero ya lo eres, Legolas. Ya te has convertido en uno –Thranduil le apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y le acarició la frente-. Duerme. Necesitas descansar."

"Pero Linden…"

"Será enterrado con todos los honores, pero cuando puedas asistir. Así que duerme."

"No me dejes…" –susurró Legolas, justo antes de que se le desenfocaran los ojos.

"No lo haré. Nunca volveré a dejarte. Lo prometo" –contestó Thranduil, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño. Entonces miró con tristeza la herida de su cuello. Todavía se moría de ganas de correr a las mazmorras y matar a Cayel por lo que le había hecho a su hijo, pero no se atrevía a dejar el lado de Legolas. No después de todo lo que había pasado.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Legolas se despertó al día siguiente, se encontró mirando la cara barbuda de un enano. Un poco sobresaltado, el príncipe se quedó inmóvil y parpadeó, confuso.

"¿Gimli?"

El enano bufó.

"¿Quién va a ser si no?"

Legolas sonrió ligeramente mientras se sentaba. Entonces también se percató de otra presencia, Aragorn. El hombre se acercó con una taza en las manos.

"Ten. Bebe."

Legolas arrugó la nariz, disgustado. Ya sabía lo que había dentro de la taza.

"No lo creo."

"Bien. ¡Llamaré a los gemelos para que me ayuden a agarrarte con Gimli y así tendrás que bebértelo a la fuerza!"

Legolas le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, pero terminó bebiéndose la taza. Se lo tragó todo de una vez y luego hizo una mueca de asco.

"Ya está. ¿Contento?"

Aragorn sacudió la cabeza mientras cogía la taza.

"No es eso, mi amigo. Sé que odias la poción, pero la necesitas para recuperarte antes."

El príncipe desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, arrepentido por desquitarse con el hombre.

"Lo siento. Sé que no lo haces por molestar -Aragorn sonrió en respuesta-. ¿Así que has conocido a Gimli?" –continuó, cambiando de tema.

"¡Claro que me ha conocido, elfo loco! –dijo Gimli-. ¡Si está justo delante de mí!"

"Guau. Hoy estás muy gruñón" –comentó Legolas, divertido.

"¿Yo? ¿Gruñón? ¡Pues deberías ver a Tarang!"

"¿Tarang está aquí?" –Legolas abrió los ojos como platos. Él y Tarang tenían un pasado bastante turbio, pues dicho enano lo había secuestrado y mantenido cautivo durante días.

"Sí. ¡Y está furioso porque no le dejaron elfos de Redwood que matar!" –continuó Gimli. Legolas no pudo evitar reírse al oír eso.

"Gracias, Gimli. Mi padre me contó cómo insististe en ayudarnos."

El enano se avergonzó un poco.

"Bueno, en realidad no hicimos nada. Solo lo acompañamos hasta aquí."

Sonriendo, Legolas le apretó un hombro.

"Aun así estoy en deuda contigo."

"Si tú lo dices, Legolas –dijo Gimli. Entonces se entristeció-. Acabo de enterarme de que tu hermano Keldarion navegó. Lo siento. Sé que eran muy cercanos."

Legolas asintió, agradeciendo su preocupación. Entonces miró a su alrededor y preguntó:

"¿Y mi padre? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien, Legolas. Solo cansado. El rey pasó la noche entera aquí vigilándote y se negó a salir ni un minuto. Al final, los gemelos lo convencieron para que comiera en el comedor" –respondió Aragorn.

Poco después, la puerta se abrió y Thranduil entró. Enseguida se le alegraron los ojos al ver que Legolas estaba despierto.

"Bien. Estás despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Gimli se hizo a un lado cuando Thranduil se acercó y se sentó en la cama al lado de su hijo. Legolas le sonrió y le cogió la mano.

"Un poco dolorido, solo eso… gracias a esa maldita poción. No te preocupes, padre. Estaré bien."

"¡Oh! ¡Casi me olvido! –exclamó Aragorn de repente. Fue a la esquina a coger su morral y sacó un paquete. Entonces volvió a la cama y le dio la carta de Narasene al príncipe-. Tu amada te envía esto."

"¿Tu amada? –Gimli alzó las cejas-. ¿Tienes novia, Legolas?"

"¡Calla, Gimli!" –Legolas se sonrojó y el enano se rio mientras se ponía en pie.

"Será mejor que baje y coma algo. ¡Estoy famélico! Dime que hay cosas que no sean pan y lechuga. Ya sabes que no soy vegetariano."

Aragorn se rio a carcajadas.

"¡Yo tampoco lo soy! Veamos qué encontramos en la cocina."

El montaraz y el enano salieron de la habitación. Thranduil observaba a su hijo, expectante y Legolas se inquietó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿No vas a leer su carta de amor?"

"Sí, claro… cuando esté a solas. Y no es una carta de amor."

"Oh. Ya veo. ¿Y entonces qué clase de carta es?"

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

"Lo normal. Es solo para decirme cómo está."

"¿No es demasiado gruesa?"

"¡Padre!" –se quejó Legolas.

"Vale, vale. No te molestaré más, pero creo que ya es hora de que tenga la esperada charla con Glorfindel."

"¿A qué te refieres? Padre…"

"Creo que su sobrina es maravillosa. Es perfecta para ti. Narasene será una buena esposa."

"Por favor, padre. Todavía no estoy listo para casarme."

"¿Y entonces cuándo lo estarás?"

"Ya te lo diré."

"Sí, ¿pero cuándo? Creo que ya es hora de que tenga nietos."

Legolas gimió.

"No voy a tener esta conversación justo ahora. Déjalo, padre."

"Bien –Thranduil se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta-. Te dejaré con tu carta de amor. Y mientras tanto, le mandaré un mensaje a Glorfindel para reunirnos."

Legolas saltó inmediatamente de la cama y lo persiguió.

"¿Reunión? ¿Qué reunión? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Déjaselo a los mayores, hijo."

"Padre, no se te ocurra planear una boda a mis espaldas. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando organizaste una para Kel? Acabamos…"

"…Prisioneros en nuestras propias mazmorras. Sí, me sé la historia, Legolas. Estaba allí. Cálmate, ¿quieres?"

"¿Cómo? ¡Vas a casarme!"

"¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a casarte? ¿Y por qué es tan terrible?"

"¡Porque no estoy preparado!"

Entonces se hizo el silencio y Legolas se dio cuenta de que había seguido a su padre hasta la sala de recepción y estaban en la parte superior de las escaleras. Y no estaban solos.

Legolas miró a su alrededor lentamente y vio que lo observaban. Las doncellas de Lamaris estaban allí y lo miraban con gran interés. Thranduil se reía.

"Olvidé decirte que estas damas de Lamaris llegaron para enseñarnos sus habilidades de costura. Podrían ayudar con tu ropa de boda… si la hubiera."

"Err… ¿y por qué me miran de esa forma?" –Legolas se quedó inmóvil, intranquilo.

"¿Que por qué? ¡Porque no tienes camisa!"

Legolas miró hacia abajo al instante y se quedó sin aliento. ¡Su padre tenía razón! Llevaba el pecho desnudo. Exceptuando el vendaje, estaba totalmente desnudo de cintura para arriba, exponiendo sus músculos ante todas las miradas. Tras sonrojarse escandalosamente, giró sobre sí mismo y corrió hacia su habitación.

Thranduil se rio.

"Ruego perdón, mis señoras. Mi hijo todavía está recuperándose de una grave herida."

En una esquina de la sala, los gemelos suspiraron, exasperados.

"Qué poco nos duró la gloria. ¡Teníamos la atención de todas esas bellas señoritas y de repente aparece nuestro amigo medio desnudo y se giran para mirar!" –gruñó Elrohir.

"Sí. De repente fuimos ignorados" –coincidió Elladan.

Aragorn y Gimli, que estaban al lado, empezaron a reírse.

"¿Por qué no se quitan las camisas también? ¡Vamos a ver cómo reaccionan a eso las señoritas!"

"¡No creo que sea buena idea! –exclamó Gimli-. ¡Podrían asustar a las damas!"

El montaraz y el enano se rieron como locos por el chiste mientras que los gemelos les lanzaban miradas asesinas. Thranduil sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras atendía a sus invitadas, las cuales le preguntaban por la salud de su hijo. La magnífica belleza de Legolas las había cautivado.

Escaleras arriba, en su habitación, Legolas empezó a leer la carta de Narasene y sonrió. Se notaba que le iba muy bien.

En el exterior, el reino del Bosque Negro había recuperado el orden. Los horribles eventos de los últimos días empezaban a desvanecerse de la mente de la gente, aunque no del todo.

Bajo tierra, en una mazmorra, cierto elfo estaba sentado en una esquina. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados para contener la ira.

"Hasta la próxima, Thrandulions. Hasta la próxima…"

 **Próximamente: 'Confianza – La amistad de Legolas y Aragorn está en peligro. ¿Cuál ha sido la causa? ¿Y serán capaces de enmendar la situación antes de que afecte a la misión de destruir El Anillo?'**


End file.
